Code Geass: Infinity
by KingsJester
Summary: Shirley is saved from death, and gains her own Geass as well. With the revival of XX, it will take all their friends to fight against this menace. ShirleyxLelouch C.C.xSuzaku OrangexSayoko
1. Awakening

Code Geass: Infinity

**Code Geass: Infinity**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

--

Shirley Fenette was dying, shot by the boy that called himself her love's brother. She didn't see it, it just happened. She awoke to Lelouch Lamperouge, who was begging her to live; he even used that awful left eye of his, the one that was eating his soul from the inside out, by destroying what he cared about.

"Don't die Shirley, don't die" said Lelouch, using his Geass, it worked, but there were things even Geass couldn't do.

"It's okay, even if I'm reborn, I'll still fall in love with you again, Lulu… I love you" those were Shirley's final words, or so Lelouch thought.

_24 hours later_

"What" said Shirley, all of a sudden coming to.

She was sitting in a pool of her own blood, she was in terrible, agonizing pain, but she was alive. She was still at the mall, though it looked boarded up, and through the window, she could see police tape rimming the perimeter.

She decided to exit the place, not wanting to get caught by the police. The pain had mostly gone away, and Shirley was in top physical condition, so she soon exited through the back, crossing through much debris. She crossed the tape line, until she was stopped by a Police Glasgow Knightmare Frame.

"Hold it, if you were hiding out in there, you will come with us. There were reports of the death of a school girl in there, and that makes you a prime suspect." said the policeman through the mechanical voice of the Glasgow.

"_I have to get back to Lulu, and tell him I'm alright, I'll tell this person that I'm Shirley Fenette and he'll have to let me go once he sees I'm alright"_ thought Shirley.

"Wait, I am that girl, look at me" said Shirley.

"Hold on" said the cop.

He opened the cockpit of his Glasgow and took a look at the girl.

"What are you trying to pull, the girl has two **GREEN** eyes" said the cop.

"What do you mean?" asked Shirley.

She looked into her reflection in the polished Knightmare, and she gave a shudder, her right eye had turned red, with a bright-red, V-like symbol instead of a normal pupil; she had obtained a Geass, just like Lulu.

"AGHHHHH" screamed Shirley as her memories came rushing into her head.

_In the Geass Contract World, 23 hours ago_

"Hello, I see you had an incident" said a voice coming through a human figure, though the atmosphere made it difficult to make out details.

"Yeah, I tried to be the one true thing to my friend Lulu" said Shirley, not caring who knew if she was dead.

"Yes, and that Rolo kid killed you using Geass" said the figure.

"Geass?" questioned Shirley.

"Yes, The Power of Kings that allows the user to manipulate the minds of others. Rolo's stops a person's perception, your 'Lulu's' is one of absolute obedience. Hahahahahahahaha, how funny, you tried to protect one user, just to be offed by another, hahahahahahahaha" said the figure, laughing at the poor girl.

Shirley went to the figure, and slapped it.

"Don't laugh at others, you jerk!!" said Shirley.

"Why, such anger, well, should I offer you a deal?" offered the figure.

"What deal?" questioned Shirley.

"I'll return you to life, and grant you a Geass contract so you could have the power of Geass yourself, and you do something for me when the time is right" stated the figure.

"If I can help Lulu, then I accept your contract" stated Shirley.

"Very well. Oh, and if you need to find me, my name is G.G." said the figure.

_Back to current situation_

"Now explain, who you are" questioned the police.

"I can feel the power… is this what Lulu felt as well, something great, and so terrifyingly lonely… then I will accept this burden, so I may look in Lulu's face as an equal, and be his truth" said Shirley to herself.

Shirley looked at the man directly in the eyes… and used her power, Geass.

In the man's point of view, Shirley disappeared from his sight, and eventually his entire surroundings disappeared in swirl of colours he didn't even know existed; everything seemed surreal, eventually, he started reliving the terrible things he'd done to Elevens, all so freighting real and vivid, as if he was doing it currently. It lasted for hours until reality snapped back to normal, and he was left with his partner telling him to wake up… it was dawn already. Meanwhile, Shirley was exhausted beyond her limits, the Geass taking its toll, she was at the place where she first found out Lelouch was Zero.

"You got quite a powerful Geass" said G.G.

"You followed me!" said Shirley, quite surprised by the fact that her Geass didn't work on the person.

In the dawn's light, Shirley could see that G.G. was a small girl with white hair and white eyes. She looked no older than eight.

"Yes, we are immune to the effects of all types of Geass" said G.G.

"I see" said Shirley "I think my Geass allows me to alter the reality of a person, forcing them to lose consciousness and distort their dreams"

"Ooh, that's an interesting one" replied G.G.

"I've only used it once, so I don't know _exactly_ what it does" said Shirley.

"I understand. So, what do you plan on doing now?" asked G.G.

"I plan on helping Lelouch" replied Shirley "but first… I've got to change my appearance, they don't usually allow dead people back into high school" added Shirley jokingly.

"Your Geass is powerful, but you're going to more than just that, you'll need physical might as well, you'll need a Knightmare Frame to pilot for your Lelouch, you should worry more about that than your appearance and school" said G.G.

"But you see, I know where I can get a Knightmare, and it's at school" said Shirley happily.

_The next day_

**Lelouch's POV**

Today was the day, when he would kill Rolo and wipe out the Geass Dicorate, capture V.V., and avenge Shirley's death. He should've been going to her funeral, but he was too filled with hate and despair to do nothing, he had to act.

"Everybody hold your positions, and prepare to evacuate before they arrive" said V.V.

But it was for nothing, because Zero and his Black Knights were already assaulting the Geass Dictorate, killing all inside, whether they were experimental orphans, soldiers, or scientists, they were slaughtered. Eventually, V.V. managed to activate the Siegfried, and attacked Lelouch in the Shinkiro, and Rolo in the Vincent.

"Rolo, get as close to him as possible, I have a plan" said Lelouch.

"I understand, Brother" replied Rolo, he flew towards the imposing fortress that was Siegfried and held on.

Lelouch had a switch in his hand which would activate the bomb in the Vincent, and blow away the Siegfried simultaneously. He almost pressed it, until… A Knightmare Frame came rushing through. Lelouch could tell it was a Britannian model, but he had never seen one like that.

Its overall chassis was similar in design to the Ganymede, though it was much smaller, smaller than normal Knightmare Frames, roughly around 80 the size of a normal Knightmare. It was painted gray with white stripes around its upper body joints, and black stripes along its lower body joints. It carried four slash harkens in its chest, and had two-pronged katars coming out its knuckles, sending bolts of electricity, while MSV shielding appeared on its forearms, shielding itself from Siegfried's Slash Harkens. Instead of the Float System that enabled flight, it had 'Float Boosters', a modified Float system that enabled increased speed instead of enabling flight. On top of its head were the words, 'Ganymede Mk.II'.

"You, in the gray Knightmare, who are you?" asked Lelouch.

"An ally" replied G.G.

Ganymede immediately used its boosters to cover the distance between it and the Siegfried in a remarkable time, then boosted into the air, Siegfried retaliated with its slash harkens, but Ganymede grabbed one, and used a surge of electricity from its katar to stun the harken, then rode on it until Siegfried couldn't attack it or face its own weapons. Seeing the window of opportunity, Shirley called in a support beacon, and booster-mounted cannon came to bond with Ganymede. Siegfried then shook off the Ganymede when it was inserting its right katar into the cannon which then opened up at the firing end and started charging up a Hadron Blast. Siegfried then fired all Slash Harkens at Ganymede, and since it was charging, couldn't boost, and its shields couldn't protect it. Then, Shinkiro protected Ganymede with its Absolute Defensive Shielding, then, it grabbed Ganymede's leg, and swung it towards Siegfried, Ganymede activated its boosters, gaining more speed, then rammed its Hadron Blast Cannon into Siegfried, and fired.

"It did nothing!!" said Zero.

"Just wait" said G.G.

Then, the Siegfried imploded into the Hadron Blast, completely destroying it, while V.V. sensing the true threat of the Hadron Blast, had ejected, and went back into the Dictorate, Lelouch in pursuit.

**Shirley's POV**

"We did it" said Shirley inside Ganymede Mk.II cockpit.

"Yes, that was a good idea you had about ransacking the school for the Ganymede, and then upgrading it with the technology we stole from the Black Knights" said G.G. inside the Ganymede's head.

"I don't approve of stealing, but since its going to help the Black Knights and Lulu, it'll all work out" said Shirley.

"Do we need to stay here for any longer, that Hadron Blast used up a lot of power, it would be bad if any backup arrived, the Cannon is starting to malfunction." said G.G.

"Wow, it really is unstable" said Shirley.

"Yes, but I'm taking us back" said G.G.

They started going towards Japan. When they arrived, they exited, and submerged the Ganymede underwater.

"Use this to call the Ganymede when you need it" said G.G. offering Shirley a black watch.

"Thank you G.G." replied Shirley "I can finally help Lelouch with my Geass, and the Ganymede"

"Where are you going?" was the only thing that G.G. asked.

"Well, I have an apartment we can stay at, since I can't just go up to my mom when everybody thinks I'm dead" said Shirley.

"Us?" asked G.G.

"Sure, you got anywhere else to go?" replied Shirley.

"No" answered G.G. "I've been alone for awhile"

"That's awful" said Shirley.

"Enough about me, what are you planning to do tomorrow?" asked G.G., suddenly changing the subject.

"Well, after school, I'll follow Lelouch, and ask to become a Black Knight"

--

**I made this because I hated the fact that Shirley died while in a 'useless heroine' status. Sorry if anything's OOC, please review and give me tips, thank you.**


	2. Reunion

Code Geass: Infinity

**Code Geass: Infinity**

--

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

--

**Lelouch's POV**

"So, did you find out anything about that person that helped us out yesterday" said Zero.

"No sir, we're cross-checking all in-production Knightmare Frames, but we haven't turned up anything like it" said Ohgi.

"Try checking pre-existing models that have been updated with experimental technology" suggested Zero.

"Ok sir" replied Ohgi.

The phone screen turned black while Zero removed his mask.

"Who was that pilot that helped us, and why does that Knightmare seem so familiar" thought Lelouch in his head.

It had been a week since then, and Lelouch was at the Kururugi Shrine, waiting for Suzaku. If Lelouch talked to Suzaku, the latter would protect Nunnally from the Emperor.

"I see you came" said Suzaku.

The meeting was rough; Lelouch lied to Suzaku about having selfish motives to his many deeds, both good and bad. Lelouch even went as far as to beg in front of Suzaku, and had his face pushed into the dirt. However, just when things began to look good, Lelouch was surrounded by soldiers; Shneizel had tagged Suzaku, Lelouch's last hope, had betrayed him.

Lelouch was burning with hate, he was betrayed after all.

"If I can't rely on friendship, then I'll abandon all my emotions" said Lelouch.

There was an tremor, as the sound of fried metal reached his ears, Lelouch peeked out the window and saw Ganymede frying the Knightmares with its electric katars, and Shirley running past the soldiers. She looked them in the eyes, and they soon started going insane and babbling about hallucinations

Soon, Shirley came, and after using her Geass on all the driver, she stole the car.

"Shirley?" said Lelouch.

"No time to explain, I suggest you hold on to something" said Shirley as she pressed a button on her black watch.

Soon, G.G. inside the Ganymede Mk.II came, picked the two up, and started going to Tokyo, while Shirley and Lelouch were reunited, and Shirley explained her situation to Lelouch.

"I was brought back to life by this girl named G.G., she even gave me a Geass of my own, that's how I got us out of there" explained Shirley, "Then, we went to Ashford and stole the original Ganymede, then I tailed Suzaku and stole some equipment from the Vincents, G.G. and I modified them, as well as the Ganymede. After that, we heard that the Black Knights were in China after Zero got them exiled, so we left to go find you. I wanted to talk afterwards, but, G.G. insisted we return to Japan"

"Shirley, why me, after all I've done to you, why do you still stand by my side" said Lelouch with his voice breaking, "I've done terrible things Shirley, I'm an evil person, I know it. I killed so many innocent people, like your father. I've manipulated so many people with this Geass. I'm not worthy to even look at somebody like you, let alone stand beside you. Please Shirley, forget about me and go back to Ashford, I don't want to put you in danger again. Even if I'm not worthy of you, I want to make sure you're still happy, so please…go back"

"Lulu, do you know what would make me the happiest person in the world?" said Shirley gently, "To be with the man I love"

"Shirley, I love you so much, that's why I don't want you to suffer my pain" said Lelouch.

"Lulu, let me in, let me shoulder some of your pain, please" said Shirley.

"No, it's my pain to bear, and it's too great for me to dump on you" replied Lelouch.

"And, that doesn't matter; I'm not the only one who wants to help, there's still Kallen and the Black Knights, all of them joined up with you because they trusted who you were, so why not trust them. Before you know it, you'll be happy again"

"You're right Shirley, but before I can become completely happy I need" Lelouch started, but Shirley finished the sentence for him

"You need to rescue Nunnally, right" finished Shirley, "That's why I'm going to help, I'll fight in your rebellion, to change the world for the better. So, get in your Knightmare, and let's start this thing" said Shirley.

They flew towards the Ikaruga (well, Shinkiro flying, while Ganymede gliding with support from the former), Lelouch put on his Zero outfit and called the entire staff.

"Black Knights, we are about to liberate Japan from the clutches of Britannia. I understand that most of you joined the Black Knights for this sole reason, you have trusted me with your lives, and your dreams, now if it isn't too selfish, I wish to trust you now" said Lelouch.

Most people were confused, except for Shirley, who was standing next to Lelouch; C.C., who already knew who Lelouch was; and Tamaki who had been bugging everyone for information on Zero. Lelouch put his hand to his mask, and removed it in front of the entire Order.

Everyone was quiet, and surprised, until Lelouch said "Let us now liberate Japan", which rang uproar from everybody.

Soon, everybody was entering their Knightmares, with Shinkiro leading, and Ganymede right next to him.

"Don't worry Lelouch, we'll rescue Nunnally, and take her somewhere safe, then we'll fight alongside you" said Shirley

Lelouch was smiling at Shirley's voice. He had to admit that Shirley had a strange affect on him. When he was ready to kill his heart for power, she changed his mind, without even trying. When he tried to push her away like he had done to others, she had come back with no problems, and had given him hope.

"Okay, but Shirley…be careful", and he whispered "I love you"

--

**Sorry it's only a little larger than 1,000 words, I'm really sleepy. The credit for this chapter's plot goes to Chaos Angel of Change. Thank You. Oh, and the next chapter's going to have a lot of action, and the one after is going to have fluff.**


	3. Reclaim

Code Geass: Infinity

Code Geass: Infinity

Chapter 3: Reclaim

--

**Hello, I'm back. To respond to some of the complaints, I don't like giving away all my secrets in one go. There is a (story wise) rational explanation for everything. I'll tell you everything eventually, but not now. I'll give you one hint on Shirley's 'revival', G.G. has a secret agenda about the contract, and it involves C.C. and her missing Code.**

**And about Ganymede, don't forget that its design is the basic skeleton for virtually every Knightmare in existence. And I'll explain how the upgrades exist in the first place.**

**--**

"Master, I wish to join you in battle" said C.C., who had reverted to her personality before Geass; that of an orphaned slave girl.

"No, we're going to be using Knightmares, and we don't have enough time to teach you how to pilot one" said Lelouch with gentleness.

"Yeah, you should stay here" said Shirley.

"By the way, how do you know how to pilot a Knightmare anyway?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, I don't, but my partner G.G. does, she's immortal, and has been around to see them in battle and know how they work. She does most of the battling, while I just plot the Ganymede's course; I do wish I could be more help though" said Shirley.

"And how were you two able to upgrade the Ganymede so easily, shouldn't it take months to make upgrades that powerful?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, the funny thing is, after I snuck into Camelot by tailing Suzaku, I started looking around, and I suppose the person who ran the place must've been expecting the Ganymede, because there were parts that were labeled for it, as well as various manuals on their use and installation. G.G. and I had to steal it, as well as Ganymede, and hid it underwater in a cave. The parts fit with the Ganymede perfectly, and we followed the manuals, and well… we had ourselves a Knightmare" explained Shirley.

Shirley Fenette and Lelouch Lamperouge were conversing to calm their nerves, the second Battle for Tokyo was about to begin. Lelouch had sent Rolo to rescue Nunnally, he couldn't risk Shirley again, and he wanted to keep the two as far away as possible. Lelouch brought out his signature king switch, and pressed it. The G Train soon began to cripple the G-5 and older Knightmares; half of their forces were wiped out.

_Brittanian POV_

Suzaku Kururugi was flying above Tokyo, in Lancelot Conquista… equipped with FLEIJA. He didn't want to use this weapon; he knew from the look in Nina's eye, that this was going to destroy so many, even their own. Suzaku had been questioning Nina's sanity ever since Euphy's death and this strengthened his resolve.

"Zero, I have here a weapon's-grade nuclear warhead, surrender now" said Suzaku, hoping Lelouch would fall for his bluff, and end this.

"No, I know you're lying, you betrayed Japan, you betrayed your father, and you betrayed friendship, so you will betray me now" said Lelouch, making sure to cut his comm. to Shirley; he didn't want her to hear him like this; like Zero.

Suzaku had to admit his own stupidity, of course he couldn't negotiate with Lelouch anymore.

_Lelouch POV_

"Rolo, secure Governor Nunnally and then take a Knightmare and deliver the subject to the Ikaruga and rejoin the battle; Sayoko, rescue Kallen and recover the Guren; Jeremiah, destroy Lancelot; Shirley, I"

Lelouch was interrupted by Anya inside her Mordred.

"I wonder which defense is stronger, Mordred, or your Shinkiro" said Anya.

"Lulu, I'm coming" said Shirley.

_Shirley POV_

Ganymede had slammed into Mordred, though it was able to break past the energy shields, Mordred's skin was too thick.

"You're finished, without a Float System, you won't be able to dodge Stark Hadron" said Anya.

Mordred fired, but Shirley quickly used the Float Boosters to boost to Mordred's Float System, and severed it.

_Brittanian POV_

"What, that's Ganymede!!" exclaimed Lloyd Asplund.

"Yes, but when did it get such modifications? Lloyd…" asked Cecile.

"Well, back when I was engaged to that girl, I thought that they might share Ganymede with me, and I just got a little-over prepared" said Lloyd.

"You were planning on using that girl just to test out some new toys of yours!!" said Cecile.

"If you put it that way, but I'm surprised they're working. They didn't function well with Lancelot, I assumed because that was because of all the experimental technology, so I needed something basic, so why not the most basic of combat Knightmare Frames, the G-3 wonder, Ganymede" explained Lloyd "Don't worry though, all of the technology inside that Ganymede is support, it was originally designed to support other weaponry, Mordred will win, but I hope that the devicer won't mess up Ganymede too badly, I want to salvage it and add it to the collection"

"He's still the same" thought Cecile.

_Kallen POV_

"It looks different" said Kallen.

"I've got the manual, will you pilot it?" asked Sayoko.

Kallen entered the new Guren; Guren SEITAN Eight-Extremities. She activated it and took off, while Sayoko went to find Nunnally, she didn't trust Rolo.

_Normal_

Lelouch was caught by Luciano and the Valkyrie Team, Shirley was barely outmaneuvering Anya, and Rolo was preparing to kill Nunnally; things were looking bad. Then, the Guren burst, and killed the Valkyries, and set its sights on the Vampire of Britannia.

"Tell me, is the most important thing to you, your life" said Kallen as the Guren fried Percival.

Meanwhile, Shirley had her hands full with Anya. Shirley knew that if Mordred managed to connect a hit, it would be all over. Then, Shirley had an idea.

"G.G. I need you to break through the Mordred's energy shielding one more time, this time near the cockpit, and see if you can get it open, even slightly." said Shirley.

"You're planning to use your Geass, but what is the point, you can disrupt that child's Knightmare, but you still won't be able to destroy it" responded G.G.

"Just trust me, okay, when you see it, you'll know" said Shirley.

Shirley forced Ganymede forward towards Mordred, and Ganymede broke through the shielding, using its katar, it managed to open the cockpit, where Anya stared at Shirley, and got hit by her Geass. When the cockpit closed, Anya felt herself starting to feel extremely sleepy, and then start having nightmares about her insecurities, such as being forgotten. Mordred was raging, and from its back, G.G. could see an opening on its back; where the Float System connected to. G.G. took this chance, and struck the spot; the electrical surge fried the Yggradsil Drive, and shut the Knightmare down.

"We won" said Shirley as she started to fall down and pass out due to the downside of her Geass. G.G. caught her, and put her inside the cockpit.

"You are one interesting girl, I am lucky to have found you" said G.G. to nobody.

Meanwhile, Guren was winning against the Lancelot Conquista, while Lelouch was going to pick up Sayoko and Nunnally from the Governor's Palace. Jeremiah was decimating the reactivated Sutherlands; the Black Knights were winning.

Kallen was destroying the Lancelot, piece by piece. Lloyd and Cecile were enraged by the fact that their inventions had been stolen.

G.G. had landed Ganymede by the Governor's Palace; she took out a gun, and entered the palace. She was walking when she heard footsteps and stopped. She saw Rolo aiming a gun at Nunnally and Sayoko, he was using his Geass. G.G. shot Rolo, but missed a vital. Rolo aimed a gun at G.G., and was able to cripple her in one shot. He went over to her, and was about to finish Nunnally off, until Shirley stopped him with a gun shot.

"Stop Rolo" said Shirley.

"Shirley?" said Rolo with a surprised look "I thought I killed you"

"Miss Sayoko, get Nunna-chan out of here" said Shirley.

"Understood" said Sayoko as she boarded a Sutherland with Nunnally.

"Shirley, why are you here? Why do you show your face to the person who tried to kill you?" asked Rolo.

"Because you said you like Lulu, and since Lulu likes you back, he'd be sad if anything happened to you" replied Shirley.

"Haha, you didn't know anything about Brother, he used his Geass on you, he lied and deceived you, he took your father, but he would never hurt me" said Rolo.

"I know that Rolo, and I know that he never meant it, and that he's sorry, and that's good enough for me" said Shirley "Lulu has been alone for awhile, that's why he needs us, not just you and me, but Nunnally, Sayoko, Kallen, even the others at Ashford"

"Shut up, I won't let anybody else take him, I won't be alone again…just the two of us, that's all I need" said Rolo, readying his gun.

"I know that's not how you feel Rolo, you're a lot like Lulu, you want people, so that's why you won't shoot me" said Shirley.

"I've been killing since I was six; for ten years I've killed in cold blood and no remorse, what makes you think I couldn't add another one to the list!" yelled Rolo.

"If I'm right, you won't pull that trigger" said Shirley, closing her eyes and dropping her own gun.

…BANG!!

"Why? Why? WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?!" screamed Rolo, who began to break down and dropped his gun; he missed, and Shirley didn't move an inch.

"Because you want people" replied Shirley, perfectly calm.

"WATCH OUT, THEY'VE FIRED THE NUKE" yelled Lelouch through the radios.

"Let's go to Lulu together" offered Shirley.

Just then, the remainders of the Black Knights were scrambling out, and firing through the walls, the Palace began to shake, and the ceiling caved in, and a pieces of the ceiling pinned Shirley to the ground.

Rolo was about to make a run for it, but had a change of heart, and pulled Shirley out. Then, even more of the ceiling collapsed, and fell on Rolo's leg.

"Rolo, just hold on, I'll get you out" said Shirley.

"No Shirley, get out, I can't return to Brother, but you can" said Rolo "I'm sorry for what I've done, but you need to get out, and return to Brother. I can't make him happy if I'm dead, so promise me you'll take that place for me, promise…" and he threw his cell phone, with the heart on it, to Shirley. The ceiling completely collapsed, and Rolo died.

Shirley got out, and after a few close calls, picked up G.G. and exited the Palace, in the distance; they could see FLEIJA coming closer. Shirley entered the cockpit, and took off with the rest of the Black Knights.

"I'm not going to make it" thought Shirley. Just then, she felt something grab Ganymede, and fly with it.

"Shirley, is that you" asked Kallen.

"Kallen, thank you" said Shirley.

From the screen, she could see FLEIJA destroy the Palace, though, thanks to the Guren's new speed, they were now far away from the blast.

_**I promise Rolo**_

At midnight, Lelouch had been told of what happened by both Sayoko and Shirley. He decided to make a speech, he grabbed Rolo's heart token, and said:

"We have lost many lives in the Black Knights, and family members, and while we were about to lose more, Rolo sacrificed his life, to make sure those death weren't in vain… REST IN PIECE, ROLO LAMPEROUGE"

Lelouch and Shirley were inside his room, the others had given the two some personal time, and the Black Knights now knew that their teenage leader needed it.

"You know, I was planning on using Rolo, I told myself I never loved him, and would use him like a tool until his usefulness ran out, and then I would kill him myself" said Lelouch, through a broken voice and tears

"So now, why can't I stop crying?!"

--

**You guys probably have some questions about G.G.'s agenda, well, I won't give it away, but I'll explain how Shirley came back to life. Just like C.C. could inflict psycho illusions on others, G.G. can use her Code to temporarily transfer the immortality ability to someone, basically, regenerating them. G.G. is also interested in the Codes of C.C. and V.V. that's all the spoilers I'm going to give**

**Please review; I enjoy constructive criticism, but no flames.**

**--**


	4. Betrayl and Trust

Code Geass: Infinity

Code Geass: Infinity

Chapter 4: Betrayal and Trust

--

**Sorry it's taken me awhile to upload, I've been readjusting to the pressure of school life, and I've been having to go to CCD to receive my Confirmation, so I've had absolutely no time to myself to write more chapters, sorry. Nonetheless, after seven six-weeks exams, I temporarily snapped and started acting like my six year old self, which ironically snapped me outta my writer's block; enough ranting, more Code Geass.**

**--**

Lelouch Lamperouge had watched as his friend Shirley Fenette was introducing herself to C.C. and how the little albino girl behind her seemed to take an unhealthy interest in a pizza box that C.C. didn't finish.

"So Lulu, what do you plan on doing now? After all, you got back Nunally and Kallen, what's left?" asked Shirley.

"I plan on going after the Emperor, my father" replied Lelouch.

"Girl, I require something from the Ganymede, you will help me get it" commanded G.G.

"Yes ma'am" answered Shirley.

"Looks like commanding dictatorship is common with these witches" thought Lelouch.

Meanwhile, Schneizel was talking to Tohdoh and the others, trying to convince them to betray Zero.

"We already know that Lelouch is a former prince of Britannia, so it's pointless to turn us against him" said Diethard.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that my brother has another secret, he has an evil power that allows him to bend the hearts and wills of others; a power called Geass."

"It's true" said Ohgi as he walked in with Villeta by his side.

"Lelouch does indeed possess that power" she said.

"Crap, show us some proof you bastards" retorted Tamaki.

"I have the proof right here" said Kanon, holding a tape recorder.

"_Lelouch, did you cast a Geass on Euphie"_

"_Yes"_

"_To massacre the Japanese"_

"_Yes"_

"That's got to be a fake" said Tamaki "Zero wouldn't do that"

"These scans show no sign of tampering of the recording" said Tohdoh.

"Please, help me turn in my brother" asked Schneizel.

"Okay, but first, you give us back Japan, I couldn't forgive myself if we had nothing less" said Ohgi.

Meanwhile, a startled Shirley had listened in on the whole conversation and was now aware that the Black Knights were planning on betraying Lelouch, she immediately started running back to Lelouch's room, but had found out from G.G., that Kallen had picked him up to go to the hangar.

_Lelouch's POV_

I was walking with Kallen to the hangar on the Ikaruga. I was glad she was alright.

"So, Shirley somehow survived, but how?" asked Kallen.

"I don't know, maybe that G.G. girl had something to with it"

"So, have you asked her out yet?"

"What, where did that come from"

"So you haven't, typical Lelouch"

We had entered the hangar, I was surprised why it was so dark, and then I had a feeling that something wasn't right. My thoughts were confirmed when the lights went on and I saw Tohdoh leading a shooting squad in front of me.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, do you have anything to say for betraying us" asked the man.

I looked up and saw Schneizel and Cornelia watching the event, like a pair of vultures waiting to pick up their prize. I knew then that Schneizel had convinced the Black Knights to betray me, probably using the conversation between Suzaku and I. I knew I had to have somebody protect Nunally, C.C., and Shirley, so when Kallen stood in front of me, protecting me, and asking me who she was to me, I had to lie.

"You fools, only now do you realize that I've used all of you like pawns. Yourself included Kallen, you were a very useful pawn"

I had lied to protect myself, so if I was going to die lying, it wouldn't be for me.

I could see Kallen leaving, the Knights had aimed the sights at me, and fired.

_Normal POV_

The Shinkiro suddenly burst through the hull of the Ikaruga, the Absolute Defense Territory protecting Lelouch. The black Knightmare picked up Lelouch and flew off. While the Knights were getting ready to enter their Akatsukis, another shock rocked the flagship, cause by the Ganymede, with a completed Float System and the Hadron Blaster connected.

"Shirley is that you?" asked Lelouch from his cell phone.

"Yeah Lulu, I'm glad we managed to make it in time. By the way, that ADT (A/N: ADT is short for Absolute Defensive Territory) is really difficult to use, it took me forever to activate it."

"Open the hatch, let me in"

Soon the two Knightmares were flying over Kamine Island, and they decided to land.

"Shirley, thank you"

"You're welcome Lulu, I'm glad that I was able to help, but I'm sorry that you lost your Knights"

"It's retribution, another way of how this Geass makes everything worse"

"Lelouch"

"Shirley, please, go back and live a normal life, after everything you've done, it's the least I could do. I don't want to see anybody precious to me get hurt ever again"

"Lulu, don't be so selfish"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about what I want, or my reasons, no, you always just sneak around and try to solve everything yourself, make it your own problem. Well, you hate losing people so don't take everything on yourself, sure you may not tell the truth to people, but I don't see you not caring about them either"

"But what if I lose somebody again, what about Nunally, CC, you. I could never forgive myself for dragging you into"-

-Lelouch didn't finish talking because Shirley had kissed him. He returned the kiss with tears in his eyes, he had forgotten how warm Shirley was, how kind she was.

"We'll find a way to protect all of them, Lelouch"

"I love you, so much"

"Hey, did you forget that you're on the run from Britannia and the Black Knights, and are hiding out in a clearing where you could be shot at any time" said the monotonous voice of G.G.

_Ikaruga_

Anya Alstreim was inside the Ikaruga supervising, she couldn't fight since that Gray Knightmare had damaged the Mordred, so she was just overseeing the transfer of Nunally Vi Britannia to Pendragon. Soon, Marianne's Geass activated, and Marianne took control.

Marianne soon saw C.C. hiding behind a table, obviously afraid without Lelouch to comfort her. Marianne then went over to C.C. and touched her forehead. The two were transported to the World of C.

"Marianne, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to assist my family"

"You're going to help Lelouch?"

"I'm glad you think of me as such a caring mother, but Lelouch can take care of himself, I'm going to help Charles start the Ragnorak"

_Back at Kamine_

Lelouch and Shirley were fighting off some Vincent units that were protecting the Emperor, while Suzaku fought Bismark. After the Vincents had been defeated, and the Thought Elevator was glowing, Bismark realized his job was over and retreated.

"Shirley, are you alive?" asked Suzaku with a stunned look on his face.

"Yes and a lot of people have been asking me that question"

"And don't forget the fact that you're alive because of me, now stand back so we can get through the Thought Elevator" said G.G.

"G.G., it's been a while" said C.C.

"Oh, so you've regained your memories and Code haven't you" said G.G.

"Do you two know each other?" asked a confused Suzaku.

"Yes, but it's a long story" said G.G.

Marianne had already entered the Sword of Akasha, and the group of five soon followed.

"Lelouch" was Charles' only response as the group entered.

_Lelouch's POV_

I was facing my father for the fourth time in my life, the first was when I confronted him about my mother's death, and ironically, there she was next to him; the next was when Suzaku, the person at my side right now, had capture me and I had my memories wiped and replaced; the third time the bastard tried to fulfill C.C's wish, and I had stopped him; and now, I have Shirley with me. How ironic, I, the one with the Power of Kings, the isolator, am confronting my enemy with my friends.

"So tell me mother, what happened to you?"

"V.V. had killed me out of jealousy"

"Brother and I had made a promise, that in a world of lies we would never lie to each other, and Brother had broken the promise by killing Marianne. Our goal is to use the Sword of Akasha to trigger the Ragnorak Connection and kill the gods, the collective unconsciousnesses, and create a world without lies"

I could understand the reasoning behind it, a world like that sounded good, a place where people could be themselves, I can't deny that I would've liked that, but not now.

"Lelouch, why have you fought to this point?" asked Suzaku

"For Nunally"

"You still plan on using Nunally as an excuse?"

"You're right, everything I've done up until now, is to protect my friends"

"You do what you think achieves that goal" said Shirley.

I knew what I had to do now. With a trembling heart, I removed the contact that blocked my Geass and confronted my father

_Normal POV_

"I can't let you do this" said Lelouch, his Geass glowing in the floating temple.

"Lelouch, don't you understand, we're trying to create a new world of peace and kindness" said Marianne.

"No, the world you're trying to create is one that's kind to yourselves, you don't care about us. Tell me, when we were thrown into Japan, where were you to tell us the truth and be kind; when I donned the mask of Zero, where were you. No matter what excuse you have, the fact remains the same that you abandoned us" said Lelouch.

"Even so, how do you plan on stopping the Ragnorok?" asked Charles.

"I'll use my Geass"

"Fool, with only Geass, you cannot control me or Marianne"

"You forget, there's still one more thing in here, the gods you want to kill. Gods, collective unconsciousnesses, hear me-

-the Geass then covered his right eye, while G.G's code mark glowed-

-DON'T STOP THE HANDS OF TIME!"

There was a flash, and the Emperor lay dead, with Marianne disappearing, and the Sword of Akasha destroyed.

"Let's go" said Lelouch, both eyes glowing with Geass.

However, G.G. went over to the Emperor's corpse, picked up his right hand, and there was a flash of red.

"One down, one to go"

--

**Sorry if this is a bit weird moving, but I'm really stressed so please review, sorry I haven't updated.**


	5. Interim

Code Geass: Infinity

Code Geass: Infinity

Chapter 5: Interim

--

**Sorry about my rant, I'm stable now. Thanks for your reviews, and for those who have watched the end of Code Geass (nooo) I won't kill Lelouch or Shirley, but C.C., can't give any promises, I don't like putting too much thought into plot, but more thought into character development, I keep the plot simple, but leave the details to the characters' point of view**

**--**

_**A week after the death of the Emperor**_

"So Lelouch, what are your plans now?" asked Suzaku

"I don't know, to tell you the truth, I guess I'll try to get Nunally back"

"You don't know, so what are you going to do with your life now? You can't return to Ashford since the Black Knights know your identity, and you can't Geass all of them, since you've already used it on Kallen and she'll recognize the Geass command. Shniezel and Cornelia have Nunally, and plan on making her the Empress in Charles' wake, so she'll be able to live a good life"

"With Nunally on throne, she'll be able to make the changes she wants, and without Zero opposing Britannia and the Black Knights aligned with Schniezel, there'd be nobody to challenge her except from the inside and with Schniezel and Cornelia as her assistants, even there she's safe. What about you Suzaku, what do you plan on doing? You can't walk back into the Motherland after participating in the Emperor's downfall, and you can't return to Japan anymore with the U.F.N. established and Japan relinquished."

"Originally, I came here to kill you" said Suzaku, taking out a gun "But I walked into Shirley on the way here, she told me everything"

"Oh, Suzaku"-

-Suzaku had punched Lelouch and the prince had fallen down, with Suzaku putting his foot on Lelouch's head.

"You stupid idiot, you had a power that could turn people against each other, you witnessed another Geass User lose control and fall into insanity, you've seen what the Geass had cost you and others, and even so, you let it usurp your soul at the worst possible time. But even when I knew that you were Zero, you still lied to my face and claimed it was for your own selfish reasons, Lelouch, you are a disgusting bastard"

"You're right. You're right about everything: Euphie, my Geass, myself; you have every right to kill me"-

-"And let you off easy, no, I won't kill you. Your life maybe dark and wretched, but it still holds some worth, and there are still some people who want you: Shirley, C.C., Nunally. You said you became Zero for Nunally, that was a half-lie; originally, but now, you fight for those close to you. There are still countries that hate Britannia, Nunally won't be safe, even with all her allies"-

-"So we'll help Nana, we'll protect her from the shadows, and when everything is right, Lulu will be reunited with her, right Suza-kun" said Shirley, appearing once she turned her Geass off.

"Will you cut it with that nickname?"

"Hey Suza-kun, your foot is still on my head, and it's very heavy" said Lelouch.

"Not you too Lelouch"

Shirley started laughing, and soon Suzaku and Lelouch joined in as well. Lelouch was surprised that Suzaku was his friend again, thought the latter had just threatened him a little while ago, the two boys knew deep in their hearts that their friendship had rekindled.

"So, if we want to help Nunally, what should we do first?" asked Shirley.

"First, we'll have to find all the secret groups that Charles had funded during his reign. Even though he's dead, I'm pretty sure that they'll still be active, and won't accept Nunally and might make an attempt on her life. So, we're going to strike first, before they learn of Charles' death." replied Lelouch.

"This airship has a stealth system that we can use to gain a pre-emptive strike, but where should we start?" asked Suzaku.

"C.C. will decide that, she was close to Charles and Marianne, so she'll know where the locations of these groups are. We'll attack when she decides" said Lelouch.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Hey G.G., why did you leave me back there?" asked C.C.

"I had gained the Code at that point; I didn't want to break your heart when you died of old age while I still remained in a ten year-old body. But maybe that's what drove you to accept the Code from the last C.C."

"Unfortunately, I wasn't as ruthless with my Geass as you were. It took me six years before my Geass was strong enough to have the Code forced on me; it took you half the time"

"Yes, I did have a powerful Geass, only natural that I would abuse it"

"So, why did you take the Code of V.V.?"

"To bring back X.X."

"You don't mean"-

-"Yes, that's exactly what I mean C.C. The first one to discover the Code, The Original Geass User, and whose powers were second to the World of C itself; X.X"

"I understand, but we need the Codes of A.A. and Z.Z., we already have 3 Codes, but to find the other 2 is going to be almost impossible"

"You forget C.C., your partner was able to Geass the World of C, and my own partner's Geass is growing at a remarkable rate, plus we now have that boy who is able to sense the presence of the other Coded: that boy is the-

_**Lelouch's Room**_

"_I wonder what's taking C.C. so long to decide our next course, I know that Charles had a lot of secret groups, but I didn't think it would _take_ this long to go through all of them"_ thought Lelouch as he sat in his bed.

Just then his door slid open and Shirley walked in.

"Hey Lulu, I just wanted to know how you're doing"

"I'm really irritated, I want to take action, but right now we've got to wait until C.C. decides where to go"

"Oh…"

"Hey Shirley, thanks for helping things between Suzaku and me"

"Really, I didn't think I helped much, I just told him the truth, that's all"

"You really helped; I could've never gathered the courage to explain the truth to Suzaku"

"He would've beat you to a pulp if you would've done that yourself"

"Yeah, he would've. Shirley… what do you want to do once all of this is over?"

"Hmm…well, you'll take me on a date first, and then I can brag to Milly that I got a boyfriend before she did, and then I'll see my Mom to let her know I'm alright, and then I'll-

-Shirley was silenced by Lelouch's sudden kiss. They held it for an eternity, or maybe a second, it was difficult to tell, and then they parted.

"Lelouch, don't surprise me like that"

"Why not, you did it to me too. Just call it payback in full"

"Okay then, how about I give you your change back"

Shirley got on top of Lelouch and was about to kiss him…but the door slid open and Suzaku came in.

"Hey Lelouch, C.C. says she's found-

He had just walked in to the sight of his two friends kissing.

"Uh, I'll tell you later"

Suzaku walked out nervously while muttering an apology behind his back as well as a warning to keep it under home.

"Well, Suzaku just ruined the moment" said Shirley as she slid off Lelouch.

"We might as well go see"

The couple exited Lelouch's room and walked to the bridge of the airship: Odin.

"So C.C., where are we going?" asked Lelouch.

"We're heading towards the Code Dictorate"

"What is that?" asked Shirley.

"You destroyed the Geass Dictorate that was made to study, analyze, and reproduce the power of Geass. This Dictorate is similar, except with the power of Codes rather than Geass. Their prime samples were Charles and another Coded named A.A., and therefore they'll be the first to know of Charles' death. They also seek C.C. and I, so it would be best to destroy them before they became a problem" said G.G., who had entered the bridge as well.

"Where is it located?" asked Suzaku.

"The Middle East; Area Eighteen, but that's all we know. You we'll have to search for it manually" answered C.C. "Also, your Knightmares don't have the equipment to maneuver in the soft sand, so we'll be at a disadvantage if we attempt to storm it after discovering its location" said C.C.

"We'll get past that problem once we come to it" said Lelouch.

"Let's Go"

--

**You're probably hating me for all the close moments, sorry, but I'm just mean that way. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, or maybe I will; all depends how much homework I've got, but I'll definitely be able to upload on weekends.**


	6. Assault

Code Geass: Infinity

Code Geass: Infinity

Chapter 6: Assault

--

**Sorry for not updating, my brother accidentally hurt my dog, so I had to spend last weekend giving her some TLC and then taking her to the vet and animal hospital.**

**--**

_**Underground Lab**_

_Area 18, previously Saudi Arabia, was taken over by 2__nd__ Princess Cornelia Li Britannia in the year 2017 A.T.B. Now with Eighteens and Britanians _living_ in peace, the Area has started to live peacefully towards its original path._

"That's the propaganda record they send to other countries to prevent them from feeling too sympathetic towards conquered countries" said the white-haired Earl Lloyd Asplund.

"Yes, Area 18, unlike Area 11, is a broken horse; a beaten dog that has tasted the club of Britannia and become a shell of its former glory. Out of all Areas, this one has the perfect environment for our 'research'. That's why we need you Earl Asplund" said a lavender-haired teenager.

"I'm more of the Knightmare Frame guy than secret project guy; Cecile would be more suited towards the task"

"That lab assistant of yours… we brought her here with you"

"Lloyd, where are you?" said Cecile.

"If you don't help us, I can't guarantee this girl's safety" said the teen.

"…may I know the name of my 'partner'?"

"Just call me A.A."

_**Desert**_

"So, we're looking for the Code Dictorate somewhere in this sea of sand, right?" asked Shirley.

"Yes, we need to find it and destroy it to complete our mission" said Lelouch.

"Unfortunately, our Knightmares' float systems aren't accommodated to the atmosphere and can't fly in these conditions, so we need to search by land" said Suzaku, piloting a reconstructed Lancelot Club.

"I'm surprised that hunk of junk still works since it was made for a backup for the original Lancelot Conquista" said Lelouch.

"I'm surprised that those two witches know how to make a Knightmare" said Suzaku.

"I wonder where they learned so much?" thought Shirley out loud.

Soon their conversation was disrupted by a trembling sound coming from underneath the sand.

"What was that?" asked Shirley.

"I don't know, but I think it came from underground, maybe we found the Code Dictorate" said Lelouch.

Then, a robotic worm made of three elongated Siegfrieds came up from under the sand.

"They're Siegfrieds!" said Suzaku.

Lancelot Club then started speeding towards the front of the monster and drew its MVS's, attempting to cut through straight forward, but the Siegfried Tri-Terra proved too powerful to be hurt that easily. It then separated into three separate Siegfrieds and battled Lancelot Club, Shinkiro, and Ganymede.

_Lelouch's Fight_

Shinkiro had blocked the initial surprise attack and retaliated by firing Hadron blasts, but each one missed as the Siegfried burrowed underground to hide from fire, and then re-emerge from underneath Shinkiro. Lelouch then thought of a plan to smoke out Shinkiro. He fired again at Siegfried, but used the Prism rather than the Hadron blasts. After the Siegfried re-emerged, Shinkiro used its ADT to hold it off, and then force it into the air. Lelouch then fired the Chest Laser into the Prism, to refract it, and hit the Siegfried in its back; its weak point, the Siegfried then started falling towards Shinkiro, and was destroyed by the Hadron blasts.

The resulting explosion had unearthed a metal hatch

_Shirley's Fight_

Ganymede was able to evade the Siegfried's constant surprise attacks underground, but the fight was getting nowhere. Shirley attempted to try a direct attack, but the Siegfried's shields were too powerful to make a direct hit. The Hadron cannon were also too slow to hit it either. Shirley then got the idea to destroy it. She fired the Hadron Cannon at the Siegfried, but immediately dashed towards the Siegfried to prevent it from moving, then used it as a shield for the Ganymede's own attack.

The metal hatch then opened

_Suzaku's Fight_

Suzaku wasn't fairing so well, the Lancelot Club was a sixth generation knock-off of the Lancelot Conquista, and was having trouble keeping up with the Siegfried. No matter how hard Suzaku tried, he just wasn't fast enough to react to the Siegfried's underground fighting style. The Club was suffering heavy damage, with its left arm severed and the midsection damaged by the Siegfried. The Siegfried then fired an electrical charge at the Club, and it fell into the hatch opened by Shinkiro and Ganymede.

"Lord Kururugi, I see you're hopeless in a Knightmare without us" said Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you're here?"

"Yeah, Cecile and I were captured by this guy named A.A. and forced to be scientist for the creepy experiments in this place"

"Cecile is here too?"

"Suzaku, you're here" said Cecile.

"Ms. Cecile, I'm glad you're okay"

"Hey Cecile, it's the Lancelot Club. I thought that he would never need to use it, but it turns out he was stupid enough to go toe-to-toe with that Guren. Well, it looks like, we'll have to help you" said Lloyd.

"What?"

"We had brought the parts for Lancelot Albion with us when we were kidnapped, it's going to be a tough job, but we might be able to give you a fighting chance" said Cecile.

_**Back on surface**_

"Lulu, where's Suzaku?" asked Shirley.

"He fell down that metal hatch and was chased by the Siegfried, let's follow"

The two Knightmares also went down the hatch and entered a dark room.

"Hello Lelouch" said a mysterious voice.

A Gefjun disturber then crippled the Ganymede and Shinkiro, Shirley and Lelouch promptly exited.

"Where'd you get a Gefjun Disturber?" asked Lelouch.

"We salvaged it from the Gawain after the Black Knights had their fill" replied the teen.

"That explains why this place remained off the map for such a long time"

"Yes"

"You're foolish to have forced me out of my Knightmare alone"

Lelouch then removed the contact from his eyes.

"I command you…Die"

"…that doesn't work on me"

The teen then turned around and lifted up his shirt, revealing the red Code mark on his back.

"My name is A.A., and you're the one who's alone"

A.A. snapped his fingers and five Siegfrieds illuminated the room, which was a Knightmare garage. The Siegfried's aimed their Cone Harkens at the couple and fired-

-all the Cone Harkens were stopped by a glowing green Blaze Luminous shield.

"Lancelot Albion online" said Suzaku.

"What, that Knightmare is completely immune to the Gefjun Disturber, even the Siegfrieds are at least somewhat affected" said A.A.

"Guys, leave the Knightmares to me, you take care of A.A." said Suzaku.

"Right"

The Lancelot Albion then activated its float system and broke through the ceiling with the Siegfrieds in tow. The Lancelot fired its Slash Harkens to tangle one Siegfried and send it flying into another; it then drew its MVS and sliced through the back of one, instantly destroying it. The second Siegfried tried to force the battle onto the ground, but was shot by the VARIS when it left its back exposed. The three remaining Siegfrieds started to connect and fuse to form the Siegfried Tri-Terra. Its shield was so strong, no even the VARIS could pierce it. The Siegfried then fired its Cone Harkens and hit the Lancelot Albion's Float System, and it fell. However, Lloyd and Cecile had gotten the Energy Wing System, hijacked a destroyed Siegfried, and fired the Wings at the Lancelot. The Wings docked and spread.

"Whoa, these are the same wings used on the Guren" said Suzaku.

Too bad, the Wings took their toll on the Lancelot, and Suzaku found out that he couldn't use his weapons and fly at the same time.

"I've got to fight and destroy my enemy, I've got to live for my friends

**LIVE!!**

The Geass command had activated.

"What, Suzaku's synch ratio has reached 100" said Lloyd.

The Lancelot Albion then used its final attack, Wing Spear; it fired dozens of spears of green energy from its wings, and destroyed Siegfried Tri-Terra.

"Suzaku, we won"

--

**It's a bit Suzaku-centric. Just thought of an idea to introduce Lancelot Albion and the use of his Geass command as a weapon, next issue will have LelouchxShirley fluff. And I'm thinking of either SuzakuxCecile, or SuzakuxNunally. Review please, and decide which.**


	7. Oranges and Rest

Code Geass: Infinity

Code Geass: Infinity

Chapter 7: Oranges and Rest

--

**Hello fans, I've read your comments, and I've decided: Jeremiah x Sayoko and Suzaku x C.C. If you don't like those pairings, then you've been warned. Please read and review.**

**--**

Jeremiah Gottwald was a very strange man: he had admired an Empress who came from common birth, despite being a noble himself; he now fought against Britannia alongside his prince, Lelouch, despite having been a part of the Purist faction; is currently a cyborg with enough mechanical parts to make a Knightmare jealous; and now he was inside a hotel with a ninja maid whose clothes were torn in a way that made said Jeremiah blush with a fury as he tried not to gape at her perfect body.

"Get a hold of yourself Jeremiah, you have to go find His Majesty-_and her body is perfect- _shut up, I must not try to think perverted while I have a lady in my company _–and she's so strong_- STOP!"

"Ugh"

"Oh, Lady Shinozaki, are you okay?"

"Lord Jeremiah, is that you?"

"Yes, Jeremiah Gottwald at your serv-

-"WHY THE HELL AM I HALF NAKED!"

"Ah, well, I didn't wish to intrude upon your privacy when you were unconscious-

-"LIKE HELL, YOU'RE AN _ECCHI, _AREN'T YOU"

"I don't even know what that means"

"It means a pervert, and you are one"

"I swear I did nothing to you while you were asleep"

"You better not"

"_She is so different when she is with Lady Nunally and Lord Lelouch. Is this the fury of women that Mother told me never to cross?"_

"I brought you a spare set of clothes, Miss; I'll step out while you change"

Jeremiah stepped out of the hotel room, took out his cell phone, and attempted to call Lelouch.

"Nothing… where are you, My Lord?"

_**Onboard the Odin**_

"I see you've managed to capture A.A" said C.C.

"I'll proceed to remove his Code" said G.G.

"I guess we'll wait until you're done" said Shirley.

Lelouch and Shirley went into Lelouch's room, while Suzaku stayed behind on the Bridge.

"Yes, Suzaku?" asked C.C.

"C.C., why are you here?"

"I don't really know, I guess, I just have nowhere left to go"

"…I've seen your memories; you've had a rough life"

"It is the curse of Geass, it has stopped my time. I exist only in the past when I was still mortal, and alone; I have no future"

"That's not true, whether you're immortal or not, you've got friends right here and now, and you'll continue to find friends until your end comes. So don't say things like that, it's too sad"

"Hmm, you know Suzaku; maybe we're not so alike after all. You give others a future, while the cycle of my Code removes futures. I've become like this because of my experience, but you're still the same"

"I see…"

"But you know. I actually like that about you"

_**Lelouch's Room**_

"Shirley, are you sure you still want to put yourself in danger?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm sure. Besides, I know that whenever I'm in a pinch, I can rely on you to save me"

"Me…I can't save anybody"

"That's not true; you're very strong in your own way Lelouch. I think- no – I KNOW, you can save anybody"

"Shirley, I want to tell you, that you've done so much for me. You saved me, from myself. When I was in my darkness, you pulled me back. No matter how deep I fell, you seemed to find me so easily. Even when I hurt you in terrible and unforgivable ways, you still loved me. So, what I want to say is: Will you-

-Lelouch's cell phone rings

"Sorry, I'll answer this" "Lelouch Lamperouge"

"Your Majesty"

"Jeremiah"

"Lord Lelouch, I implore you to calm down Lady Shinozaki. Due to a misunderstanding, I've invoked her wrath and she has proceeded to destroy me. If it wasn't due to my cybernetic body, I would've passed away. Please-

-Chainsaw whirs in the background

"NO, MISS SAYOKO, NOT THAT!"

"Ms. Sayoko, please don't kill Jeremiah. He is a virtuous man who would never defile a woman in a way you are currently thinking"

"…Understood, Lelouch-sama"

Lelouch hangs up phone

"_Orange, what did you do to her to make her so mad?"_

_**Hotel lobby**_

"You're lucky Lelouch-sama ordered me not to kill you, otherwise, you would've disappeared for the act of groping me"

"It was an accident, I wanted to put another blanket on you but I slipped"

"…So you say"

"Why do you take every accident I make as a sign of perversion?"

"Well, you did try to kill me, my people, my Master, my hero, my friends-

-"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I apologize for my previous barbaric behavior. I was thinking of only I back then, not even considering the lives lost as human, and for that I deserve a punishment worse than death. However, I wish to repent by helping to restore the country I helped savage, as well as protect the life I failed so many years back"

"…I can't forgive you that easily, but I can at least give you the chance to redeem yourself. Only because we have the same person we wish to protect"

"Thank you Lady Sayoko, you are as wise and merciful as you are beautiful"

"What was that last part?"

"…as you are powerful"

"Orange, you are a very bad flirt"

"Umm"

"Please continue"

_**Odin- Prisoner storage**_

G.G. had just finished extracting the Code from A.A., who soon turned into dust as his body suffered hundreds of years of age without the Code. She put the raw energy into a special container and rested it alongside the Code of V.V.

"Just one more left"

_**Odin- Knightmare Storage**_

"Lloyd, we've really seen a lot of strange things" said Cecile.

"Yeah, those Geass and Codes that those kids are dealing with are something that goes against every law of science, yet it still exists"

"I wish we could do more for them. They have so many problems on their shoulders, and I feel so helpless not being able to do anything for them"

"Cecile, do you know what is a "law" of evolution"

"No"

"The Filial Generation will succeed the Parental Generation. Those kids are the future of this world, and they want to continue forward, so us pawns just have to follow and do whatever we can"

"I see. Well, we can still make better Knightmares for them at the very least"

_**Odin-Bridge**_

"So, C.C., where do we go now?"

"G.G. believes that Z.Z. is hiding in the homeland

"We're heading for Britannia"


	8. Dead and Reborn Orange

Code Geass: Infinity

**Code Geass: Infinity**

Chapter 8: Dead and Reborn Orange

--

**Hello, I'm back, did you miss me? I sure feel like writing a lot of fanfiction, unfortunately, I have a lot of English homework (the irony, I know) so my updates will be pretty erratic, sorry.**

--

"So, we're going to Britannia huh, it's been a while" said Lelouch Lamperouge.

"I highly doubt we can just waltz in and pick up an immortal without somebody noticing us" said Suzaku.

"Afraid?" asked C.C.

"No, it's just that, how are we supposed to do this? Our Knightmares are powerful, but I highly doubt that we're a match for the Britannian military" said Suzaku.

"We won't invade yet, we have to plan our attack first. Also, it would be best if we waited for Jeremiah and Sayoko to rejoin" said Lelouch.

_**Sutherland Sieg**_

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that this Knightmare has a large cockpit so I don't have to be cramped with you" said Sayoko.

"I'm just glad that Lord Lelouch is safe"

"Yeah, from what he told me on the phone, it would seem that he went through a lot during Ragnorok. What with the Emperor and Mari-uh-oh"

"What?"

"…nothing"

"Please, finish that sentence"

"When Master Lelouch briefed me on the current situation, he told me that he had faced his father…and mother in a strange weapon…and killed them both"

The Sutherland Sieg suddenly started losing altitude and flying recklessly, a reflection of its pilot.

"…Lord Lelouch said that he was doing this all for Empress Marianne, why…"

"The Odin is up ahead, you can ask him yourself.

The Sutherland Sieg then entered the black airship through an opening into the Knightmare Garage, the ceiling entrance opened up and Sayoko and Jeremiah were greeted by Lelouch, Suzaku, and Shirley.

"Hello Orange, I'm glad to see you're ba-

-Jeremiah had exited his Knightmare and tackled Lelouch to the ground, his wrist blades extended, Geass Canceller already active.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, why did you turn against the Empress?"

"Jeremiah, my mother betrayed Nunally and me, what did you expect me to do!"

"Empress Marianne would never do anything like that"

"You're so blinded by loyalty you're throwing away your own heart and emotions"

Jeremiah had gotten off Lelouch and stormed out the room.

"I'll go talk to him" said Sayoko

Sayoko had followed Jeremiah, who was inside the medical ward with a syringe needle filled with a red liquid; Refrain.

"_Lady Marianne, you are so powerful in that new Knightmare Frame. I would like to be Empress Marianne's personal guard. Ah, Empress, I live to serve you with all my loyalty. No, what's going on, why is my idol dead-she's dead again, by her own son-what?_

The Refrain had worn off, partly due to Jeremiah's cyborg body and missing brain tissue. He immediately got a larger dose, but was stopped by Sayoko.

"Lady Sayoko?"

Sayoko then slapped Jeremiah's face, the force of which knocked the 300-pound cyborg to the floor.

"I am absolutely disgusted with you. You claim to be loyal, but to what. A loyalty to a noble who threw away her own children for a man obsessed with the past is pathetic. Master may not be perfect, he is anything but, yet he still tries his hardest to bring peace to everybody, even if it means destroying the world and rebuilding it with hands stained with innocent blood"

"Just leave me here"

"If you wish, but think about this. What's the point of being alive, if there's no future to live for?"

Sayoko left the medical ward, the mechanical door closing behind her. Jeremiah had picked up a portable Gefjun Disturber.

_**Odin-Bridge**_

"Jeremiah refuses to help us, we're on our own" said Sayoko.

"Dammit Orange, why now?" said Lelouch.

"What do we do now?" asked Shirley.

"We'll land the Odin on the outskirts of Britannia, and then we'll lead a ground recon for a safe passage to Pendragon. It's the only plan we've got" responded Lelouch.

_**The Next Day**_

C.C. had flown the Odin to the outskirts of Britannia, close to a river.

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Shirley then exited the Odin with their Knightmares. Cecile and Lloyd had stayed behind to finish upgrading the Sutherland Sieg that Rakshata had started.

Almost immediately, Sutherland and Gloucester units began attacking the trio. Against the more advanced Knightmares, they were fodder, but the sheer numbers were overwhelming.

"There's too many of them, we have to retreat" said Suzaku.

The trio had retreated to a more rugged terrain, where they could hope to break the Britannian formation, but no such luck came.

Sayoko appeared in a captured Sutherland, and was a decent pilot, but the heavy numbers overwhelmed her as well. A barrage of pellets came charging towards them, and was stopped only by the Shinkiro's ADT. The Britannians had put together a Raikou, made out of Sutherlands, and therefore being much more powerful. Things looked even grimmer when a group of Vincent Wards arrived on the battle scene, with even more Float-equipped Sutherlands. The Raikou fired-

-"I'M COMING LELOUCH!" said Jeremiah.

**_One day previously_**

_"Ah, I thought that I heard a sound around here" said Lloyd_

_"Tell me, would you continue on, even if there was no past for you to follow?"_

_"Evolution is about moving towards the future, so my answer would be yes"_

_"But what is the point?"_

_"Jeremiah, do you have anybody you wish to protect?" asked Cecile._

_"Yes"_

_"Then they'll be your reason to live, fight for their future, it's your job as a loyal knight"_

_"Loyalty..."_

_Jeremiah had gotten up and crushed the Gefjun Disturber_

_"Sir Lloyd and Mis Cecile, how long would it take to modify the Sutherland Sieg"_

_"Well, we'll have to install a new control cockpit since this one uses the neural uplinks"_

_"Keep the cockpit intact, I'll pilot it. Tell me what to do"_

_**Presently**_

A new Knighmare had descended and taken the hit for the others. It had a basic orange color scheme, had two large slash harkens mounted on its side, which had opened up to reveal dual hadron cannons. The head was red with jewels for eyes. It had a heel like protrusion from its feet, which held its Float System. Along its arms were smaller slash harkens which emitting EMV shielding laced with the original radiation shielding.

"Eighth Generation Knightmare Frame: Thor Sieg" said Lloyd through the communication lines. "Cecile and I were tinkling around with some of Rakshata's technology and decided to improve it a little bit. We decided to use the new shields from the Lancelot Albion, but we didn't have enough materials to build Energy Wings, but we settled for Energy Steps, which are like a float system except allowing the Knightmare to walk on air. Not as good as Energy Wings, but still better than your average Float"

"Lelouch… I finally understand myself and my loyalty. My intentions had always laid in the past, to rewind the hands of time for my own gain, but now I understand that what you desire is a peaceful world for everybody; so, I, Jeremiah Gottwald, pledge my allegiance to you, Lelouch Lamperouge"

"Orange, thank you"

"And also, Miss Sayoko, after this is over, I would like to talk to you privately"

"Jeremiah!"

The battle went easily, with the Thor Sieg obliterating the Britannian reinforcements, Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, and Sayoko had obliterated the remaining ground units.

_**Onboard the Odin-Jeremiah's room**_

"So, what made you come back?" asked Sayoko.

"I remembered why I fight in the first place, to carve a new world. You reminded me of that"

"Really"

"Yes. Miss Sayoko… I owe you my life for stopping me from following through with a very dark plan so"

-very slowly, very deliberately, Jeremiah brought Sayoko's face to his own, and kissed her. They held it for a while, and then broke it.

SLAP

"What! You don't just confess to a girl and expect her to swoon all over you! Who do you take me for?"

Jeremiah was still trying to regain feeling in the rightt side of his face.

"Still, it was sweet" and Sayoko followed suit and returned the kiss.

_**C.C's room**_

"You are a wild, impulsive, and self-destructive man; you know that" said C.C.

"I know, you're not the only one who's told me"

"Why are you here?"

"Huh"

"Despite everything that's happened between you and Lelouch, you've returned to his side, but why? How does siding with Lelouch benefit you?"

"When you're friends with a person, that's the only reason you need for helping them. Personal gain comes second to helping a friend who needs it"

"Must sound great"

"You should know. You've got friends, like us"

"We're friends?"

"Yeah, comrades are friends"

"You're a strange person indeed"

_**Lelouch's room**_

"We got through that. I wasn't sure we were going to make it, but it's a good thing that Mr. Jeremiah pulled through when he did, right Lulu"

"Yeah"

"What's the matter, you look nervous"

"Well it's just, I don't know how to put what I'm about to say"

"The just say it all at once"

"The words just won't come out"

"Is it really important?"

"Incredibly important, it's about our future together. Shirley, with you, I feel like I can change the world, so"

"Lelouch had reached into his pocked and retrieved a small black box. He got on one knee in front of Shirley, opened the box to reveal a shimmering diamond ring, and asked the question of a lifetime.

"Will you marry me?"

--

**There you go, a little Orange-centric, but I did manage to deliver a cool 8th generation Knightmare, a funny, yet romantic fluff scene with Sayoko, and gasp, Shirley's going to be Mrs. Lamperouge. What will happen next?!**


	9. King

Chapter 9: King

--------------------

**Sorry I haven't updated, but my best friend had thrown a party, then another one, plus, I'm buried up to my ears in homework(beware AP) so that sucks, enough ranting let's get one. Oh, by the way, Lelouch and Shirley won't be getting 9****th**** generation KMF's (KnightMare Frames), however, if you've read Nightmare of Nunally, then-**_**0000000000spoilers00000000000-**_

---------------------

"Shirley Fenette, will you marry me?" asked Lelouch Lamperouge.

-THUMP- Shirley had fainted after a faint "yes"

"Suzaku said my breath didn't stink, I wonder what happened?"

Lelouch had gotten down and was trying to pick Shirley up, but due to his lack of strength, couldn't. The door had barged open, Suzaku walked in.

"Hey Lelouch, did you propose to Shirley? Knowing you, you'd probably do something…dramatic" Suzaku had stared at Lelouch struggling to pull Shirley up and was already red-face and sweaty, with his black overshirt off. The position the two were in didn't help either.

"Lelouch! Damn, you're lucky"

"Wait Suzaku, this isn't how it looks like"

Suzaku had exited the room and put a 'Do not disturb or else' sign on the doorknob.

_**The next day**_

"Ohhhh, so that's what happened. Why didn't you tell me earlier Lelouch?" said Suzaku.

"You already assumed we were doing something perverted"

"Yes, Su-san is noted for thinking the wrong things at the wrong time" said Sayoko.

"Yeah, Suza-kun is really perverted" said Shirley.

"Lord Lelouch is getting married!!!" yelled Jeremiah for the ump-teenth time already.

"In any case- I have something to say everybody" said Lelouch.

The entire Lounge got quiet.

"Our original objective of supporting Nunally from won't work"

"What, why?!" asked Suzaku.

"Suzaku, you are aware that the Cambodia research facility has gone rogue, and according to some reports from a Geassed spy, mass-production of FLEIJA warheads has begun. I think, that Schneizel plans on using Nunally as Empress just to pacify the masses and take attention off himself, then-…"

"He'll use FLEIJA to hold the world at his feet" finished Shirley.

"So why don't we attack right now?" asked Jeremiah.

"With FLEIJA, we won't even get close before being killed" said Sayoko.

"You guys at least" said G.G.

"Be nice" said C.C.

_**Two Weeks Later – Britannian Throne Room**_

"When is His Majesty going to enter?"

"I hear His Majesty has been gone for quite a long time, do you think he'll show?"

"Quiet! It's begun"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, his Highness, Charles Di Britannia"

The curtains opened and revealed Lelouch sitting on the throne in his Ashford Academy uniform.

"Hello, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge, the 99th Emperor of Britannia" said Lelouch.

"Ah, Lelouch, it's a pleasure to see you again. After seeing that Nunally was alive, we hoped that there was a chance you were too. But still, this is a childish prank, come down here now" said Odysseus.

"This is no prank brother; I have killed Father, and am now the Emperor"

"What, he killed The Emperor"

"Guards, grab that fool and make him pay for murdering the Emperor" said Guinevere.

The Royal Guard then advanced on Lelouch, spears drawn, but were defeated by Suzaku, who had dropped out of the ceiling.

"This is my personal knight, Suzaku Kururugi. As a Knight of Rounds beyond all others, I shall bestow upon him the ultimate title of 'Knight of Zero'"

"Why Lelouch you brat!" said Guinevere.

She had drawn a gun and aimed it straight at Lelouch. She was about to pull the trigger but her hand stopped and her sight was swarmed with flashes of colors and swishing images, effectively paralyzing her until she dropped the gun and collapsed to the floor. Shirley had also entered from the side of the curtain, Geass glowing.

"And this is my wife, Queen of Britannia, Shirley Lamperouge"

"_This is necessary, right Lelou. Don't worry, as your wife, I'll protect you"_

"Brother, this is a very cruel prank you are playing. Don't forget that this is a worldwide broadcast and you are ruining Britannia's reputation" said Odysseus.

Lelouch had gotten up and removed the contacts from his eyes, Geass sigils glowing.

"Lelouch Lamperouge commands you: Accept me as Emperor"

The command got through, and all the Nobles proclaimed, "All hail Lelouch, All hail Lelouch"

_**Antarctica-Thought Elevator**_

Schneizel was in a white and gold cold-protection jacket and had the Damocles' computer system analyzing the Thought Elevator.

"Amazing, the energy released during Father's plan is almost exactly similar to the kind used by Lelouch's Geass.

The Thought Elevator suddenly activated, and Schneizel was teleported into an underground chamber.

"Brother, are you there? Where are you?" asked Nunally through the comm. system.

"I'm fine; I just stumbled upon something interesting"

There was a slab with an inscription.

"The Code is the Key. Geass is the Lock" read the slab.

"_Hmm, what is a Code, and what does it have to do with Geass. Could there be some sort of 3__rd__ party that has yet to reveal itself, or…wait, there's something else here…"_

_**Britannia**_

Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, C.C., and G.G. were sitting on the countryside surrounding the palace.

"So you're the Emperor of the country you tried to destroy" said C.C.

"Yeah, but this will make things easier to find Z.Z." said Lelouch.

"By the way, what are those Codes for?" asked Shirley.

"They're part of a cipher to unlocking the secrets of an ancient civilization" replied G.G.

"So what's the point of that?" asked Lelouch.

"There's a particular person we need, yet we need all five Codes located in the Dark Door at a specific Thought Elevator to call him"

"Do you plan on salvaging a weapon like that?"

"Our plan is to-…"

-"Your Majesty, the Knights of Rounds have rebelled"

"I'll send Suzaku Kururugi to the front lines immediately" said Lelouch. "Looks like we'll have to finish this conversation later"

_**Damocles-Schneizel's Quarters**_

"Looks like you have a rebellion on your hands, Lelouch"

"_Submit"_

"What?!"

"_I command thee, SUBMIT!!!"_

AGGHHH

"Brother, what happened?" asked Nunally.

"Nothing Nunally, I'm fine"

"Okay…"

_**Britannian Skies**_

The Lancelot Albion had intercepted the Knights of Rounds Faction, and had already obliterated all of its units; Monica and Dorothea were dead, the Tristan was heavily damaged; only the Galahad was operable.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I had heard your goal was to become the Knight of One, but that title belongs to me alone" said Bismark "But that title will belong to me forever"

The Galahad had taken out its sword, the Excalibur, and started evading the Lancelot.

"How does he know the Lancelot's trajectory?"

"My Geass allow me to see the future, who knew I had to use it against somebody other than Marianne"

"_Suzaku, as expected, this is a worldwide feed, so-_

_-I must win right-_

_-yes, you need to live"_

"Yes, Your Majesty"

The Lancelot suddenly got faster, to the point where Bismark had trouble keeping up; it made a direct attack and sliced the Galahad and Excalibur in half.

"With this I make my request to the United Federation of Nations: will you accept Britannia?"

_**Ikaruga-Bridge**_

"Hey guys, I told you Zero was a good guy" said Tamaki.

"Why does he wish to join?" asked Kaguya.

"According to Article 1, any nation that wishes to join the UFN must be given a fair and impartial evaluation and comply with the UFN Constitution" said Li.

"We're receiving a channel from an unknown source" said Ayame.

"Patch them through"

"Hello, Black Knights" said Schneizel.

"What do you want?" asked Ohgi.

"Simple, I think that Lelouch isn't serious about joining the UFN and this is nothing more than a farce, it's happened before"

"True, but we must follow the laws of the Constitution"

"I understand, but if he makes military action, I would propose joining forces"

"We'll accept that, only if Lelouch takes military action"

"By the way, who are you? I didn't meet you when you exposed Zero, so I would wish to know the name of the person we might work with" asked Kaguya.

"My name is-

Schneizel X Britannia

------------------------

**There's the new chapter, I might update sooner, but no promises. And if you're wondering, Yes, Schneizel's been possesed**


	10. History of X

Code Geass Infinity

**Chapter 10: History of X**

**------------------------------**

**Hello, I'm back, I finally got some time off so I decided to update. You will now see the power of X.X., and I feel bad for what I'm about to do to Nunally mwahahahahahahah, and here we go.**

**-------------------------------**

_**Pendragon Imperial Villa**_

"C.C., what is your name?" asked Suzaku Kururugi.

"Hmph, you're not the first one to ask that" replied C.C.

"Oh really"

"Yes, many people have asked that same exact question"

"And why don't you answer?"

"Because there's no point"

"So I doubt you'll be willing to tell me your name"

"Well… I might. My name is-."

-_Suzaku, we've got a problem_

_Lelouch, what happened_

_Schneizel and the Black Knights have begun to invade Britannia. I had set up the meeting for Britannia's acceptance into the UFN on Australia, but they betrayed me…again._

_Hang in there_

Suzaku had started sprinting until he reached the Knightmare garage where the Lancelot Albion was stored.

"So the Knight of Zero plans to rescue his king" said C.C.

"Naturally"

"And I assume you want me to stay here for some corny male reason"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"Even though I'm immortal"

"That doesn't matter. Stay with Shirley, make sure she doesn't know"

"Right, right"

The Lancelot Albion sped towards Australia, making it there in a few minutes. Suzaku immediately turned the power down on the Energy Wings so that he could sneak in undetected.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Thank you Knights, I'll take it from here" said Schneizel.

"Schneizel, was it really necessary to reject Britannia's introduction into the UFN. I mean, it would really end a lot of conflict and war" said Ohgi.

"As well as give Lelouch a chance to use his Geass and take over the world"

"Understood"

Ohgi had left the room with Shneizel and Lelouch inside.

"So Brother, what say we finish the game we left off in the Chinese Federation?" said Schneizel.

"If I win, do I get out of here?"

"No"

"Might as well die wiping that smirk off your face"

The two had played until they were both down to their last pieces. Lelouch had noticed something though.

"_Something's wrong. Schneizel is playing with strategies that are ancient, what's happening?"_

"Who are you?" asked Lelouch.

"Brother, are you so conceited that you can't accept a rival"

"You don't play at all like Schneizel, you're some sort of fake"

-Lelouch had taken off his contacts

"I command you, tell me who you are"

"So that's your Geass"

"What?!"

"You have the Geass of Absolute Obedience"

"Why isn't Geass affecting you?"

"It is…or rather affecting the mind of Schneizel El Britannia. However, I am X.X."

_**Suzaku's POV**_

"_Suzaku, be careful"_

"_C.C., is that you?"_

"_Suzaku, G.G. and I think that there might be somebody incredibly dangerous with Lelouch"_

"_Who?"_

"_His name is X.X."_

"_The guy you and G.G. are trying to find"_

"_Well…not exactly. X.X. is…the source of Geass"_

_**Lelouch's POV**_

"I was a youth not much older than you when I discovered I had a talent for communicating with Gods, or The World of C as we now call it. I had had wanted power, so I made a pact with the Gods, in exchange for power, I was never allowed to become one of them, essentially, and I couldn't die. I accepted and gained what you now call Geass, I could also give others Geass with the Code I had fabricated with my power; coupled with my immortality, I was invincible. Then, the Tetra, an ancient civilization stopped and imprisoned me in a corner of the world, and by using the Thought Elevators they had constructed; they broke up my soul and body, as well as sealing my top subordinates in the various Thought Elevators scattered around the world. My Ultima Code was broken down into the Keys that sealed me: the A, C, G, V, and Z Codes. I had waited in that limbo prison for 5 million years, until Charles had triggered Ragnorok. Then G.G. separated the V-Code from Charles, and my seal weakened enough for me to eject my soul, and possess anybody who entered the Dark Door near the Thought Elevator. This man, Schneizel, became my new body. I absorbed his memories and knowledge to fill myself in on this century"

"You demon"

"Hahaha, you should hear what most of your previous soldiers call you now: a traitor, a liar, a demon"

"What do you need me for?!"

"You know where the Bearers of the Code are, and if you value your life, you will tell me where they are"

"Never!!!"

"I tried to be civilized with you"

X.X. pulled out a gun. But then the building started shaking and soldier started scrambling out. A gray arm broke through the roof and picked up Lelouch, it was the Ganymede, which meant that Shirley had joined Suzaku in rescuing Lelouch. She flew him over to where they were keeping the Shinkiro and lowered him. Lelouch entered his Knightmare and turned it on.

"Shirley, what are you doing here?" asked Lelouch

"I followed Suzaku, he's not exactly the most subtle of people" replied Shirley.

"Sorry I can't counter Geass" said Suzaku.

"How much did you guys hear?" asked Lelouch.

"Enough to know that we've got a serious problem on our hands" said Suzaku.

"We have to return to Britannia to make sure X.X. doesn't capture Z.Z." said Lelouch.

"The Odin is right outside New Zealand, if we meet up with C.C. there, then we can make it to Britannia and mobilize the military" said Shirley.

_**X.X.'s POV**_

"Prince Schneizel, Emperor Lelouch has left, should we follow?" asked Ohgi.

"No, not yet, let him make it to Britannia. That way we don't get lured into a trap he could plan if we chased him"

"_As well as lead us to a Code Bearer"_

"Brother Schneizel, where is Lelouch? I wish to talk to him" said Nunally.

"Dear Nunally, I had captured him, but we were attacked and lost him. Can you accept these humble apologies from your brother?"

"It's okay, Lelouch is difficult"

"Hey Nunally, could you assist me, I need somebody to oversee a relic of mine. It's called a Thought Elevator"

_**Normal POV- Britannian Skies- Virginia**_

The Black Knights had chased Lelouch, Suzaku, and Shirley to a large area over Virginia, and had begun to attack them. The group fared well, but soon they had to retreat onto the ground. The Druid System then picked up a strange signal emanating from underground. The ground glowed red, and then lowered to reveal another secret facility. A red and white Sutherland began to attack the Black Knights, who had then pushed themselves into the facility.

"Black Knights, this is proof that the Emperor is planning war. These weapons must be captured" said Schneizel.

"Suzaku, Shirley, this is a facility that mass-produces the neural interface used on the Siegfried. I'm willing to bet this was lead under Charles" said Lelouch.

The N-Sutherlands began fighting back the Black Knights, the neural interface making the 5-G Knightmares incredibly powerful. Only a few of the Black Knight's Akatsukis were able to fight back properly.

"There's no way we can win in this chaos alone, we have to retreat" said Suzaku.

"Grr…for now" said Lelouch.

The Lancelot, Ganymede, and Shinkiro were able to fight their way out, and boarded the Odin towards Pendragon.

Damocles then fired a FLEIJA at the facility, and destroyed most of the Knightmares. There was only one survivor, a man with grey hair. He was taken by X.X. personally, then transported to the Thought Elevator in Area 18…where Nunally was stationed.

_**X.X.'s POV**_

"Thank you for keeping this relic safe, Nunally" said X.X.

"Anything for you, Brother"

"HFMFF" muffled Z.Z.

"What was that?" asked Nunally.

"Nothing"

X.X. had grabbed Z.Z. and shoved him against the Thought Elevator. Immediately Z.Z.'s Code, situated on his left shoulder, began glowing red, then blue, then moved off his shoulder, and onto the Thought Elevator.

"Schneizel, what's that sound?" asked Nunally.

"The last thing you will ever hear" said X.X.

"Brother!!!!!!!!"

_**Odin- Bridge**_

"C.C., why did you want to bring that psychopath back to life anyway?" asked Suzaku.

"G.G. and I, we wanted to kill him, and in doing so, die"

"What?"

"We want to die"

"That doesn't matter anymore. How do we kill him?" asked Lelouch.

"If you kill the host he inhabits, he'll just return to the Dark Door and wait for another host" said G.G.

"Then it's impossible" said Shirley.

Just then, a screen had appeared, and Schneizel was there.

"X.X.!"

"Hello Lelouch, and I see you have two more Code Bearers"

"What do you want?"

"I'm just here to thank you for leading me to Z.Z."

"Then-."

"Yes, the seal has weakened. But that's not the extent of my thanks, you see I had one of my henchmen sealed within a certain Thought Elevator, but because the Z-Code is mine, I have her back. But you might recognizer her, Lelouch."

X.X. moved to the side to reveal Nunally, except she had blonde hair and was walking unsupported.

"Is that you, Nunally?"

Nunally opened her red eyes and said

"My name is Nemo"

**-------------------------**

**Do you guys hate me for doing this to Nunally. Sorry, but I just hate Mary Sue characters that do nothing to contribute to the plot in any way. I also incorporated the Geass Knightmares from the Knightmare of Nunally manga, they're N (Neural) Sutherlands. I'll try to update**

**-------------------------**


	11. The Beginning to The End

Code Geass: Infinity

Chapter 11: Beginning of The End

---------------

**Hello, it's the Jester. Guess what, I won 4****th**** place in Science UIL hooray, normally, I wouldn't update due to having so little time after the meet, but I'm in a good mood so on with the fandom.**

**----------------**

_**Onboard the Damocles**_

"X.X., these weapons, the Knightmare Frames, are almost as destructive as the Mythos from back then" said Nemo.

X.X. had gotten off the Azura (A Neural Knightmare Frame) Schneizel's hair was a silver white, and his eyes red with an abnormal glow.

"True, but we're lucky that the Tetra sealed those monstrosities along with us"

"Yeah, the Mythos were the ones that imprisoned us, the greatest creations of the Tetra. I suppose they kept them in storage so they would activate when we awoke. However, they need the command of the descendant of the Tetra.

"Yes, the Mythos may have bested us last time, but now we have these Knightmares to fight them with; I won't be denied MY world"

"HELLOOO!!! I'm still here y'know"

"Sorry Nemo, naturally, you'll be one of my top Generals in my new world order"

"Whatever…"

"By the way, I got you a Knightmare for yourself; you'll find some of my humor in it"

X.X. leaves the Azura and heads over to the control room for the Damocles. Nemo waits as she finds her Knightmare.

"The Mark Nemo- you really have no sense of humour, you know quite well I don't remember my real name"

_**Odin-In the sky over Africa**_

"Damn you to hell!!! How dare you do that to Nunally, you bastard!" yelled Lelouch.

"Lelouch, calm down; I understand your feelings, but you must stay calm and think rationally, if you get entangled in your emotions you'll lose sight of what's going on"

said Suzaku.

"You're right"

"Suzaku, I'll stay with Lelouch" said Shirley.

"Okay"

Suzaku leaves the room, C.C. waiting for him.

"Hello, Suzaku"

"C.C."

"Suzaku, do you know why snow is white?"

"Huh"

"I asked this question to Lelouch, he didn't get it"

"What's the answer?"

"Because it's forgotten what its true color was, just like me"

"You feel lonely"

"Nix…"

"What?"

"Nix Cecaniah…my name"

"Nix?"

"It's Latin for Snow"

"Why are you telling me your name now?"

"I have a feeling; I may not live through this battle. It's strange, even though I should be happy for finally breaking free from this cursed life, I feel sad as well. At the very lease, I want you to know my real name"

"I'll protect you"

"Why? I don't want to be protected, I want to die, I've told you that before"

"I don't care, you're my friend and that means I won't let you die. I won't lose anybody, not here and not now. You can wait until after I'm dead can you?"

"Fine, I guess…"

"Nix, be careful"

Nix suddenly grabbed Suzaku by his shirt and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You said my name, I'm glad"

_**Lelouch and Shirley**_

"I can't believe it, my sister is gone" said Lelouch.

"Lelou…"

"We've been together all our lives, and now that person does this to us"

"Lelou, please, stop crying. We'll get Nunally back, remember back then, on Kamine Island"

"_So, no matter what, we'll protect each other. If one has something they're willing to risk their life for, we follow them" said Shirley._

"_Right"_

"Yeah, we promised we'd help each other"

"Lelouch… Schneizel and the Black Knights are in the sky"

Shirley, Suzaku, Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Sayoko had entered their Knightmares and launched out of the Odin. Nix and G.G. were giving them orders.

"Their numbers are small, probably only a small faction of the Black Knights are loyal to Schneizel, so you five should be enough to stop them.

There were around 50 Sutherlands, each one red and white with an integrated cockpit rather than one that stuck out of the Frame; a Neural Uplink Knightmare. There were two commanding Knightmares, a 7th generation unit, and a 9th generation unit. The 7th generation was black with many tints of red around its joints, it had 6 slash harkens which were customized with sharp knife tips, as well as having an MVS Katana located on its hip-this was the Mark Nemo. The other was blue with lines of white around its body, it had blue Energy Wings with 5 feathers. It had a blue broadsword sheathed on its back, two MVS Knives on its ankles, and 2 Hadron Cannons mounted on its shoulders-this was the Azura.

"Lelouch, I offer you one last choice, give up the Code-Bearers and I will spare your life and the lives of your friends" said X.X.

"GIVE ME BACK NUNALLY!!!"

"Fool, I gave him a chance"

The Lancelot and Azura clashed in the sky, the Azura's broadsword broke apart into two swords, both projecting a shield that stopped the Lancelot's Wing Blaster. The Azura then used its MVS Knives, which were overpowered by the Lancelot's MVS Swords. The Azura then started dashing around the Lancelot, using its broadsword to inflict small damage. The Lancelot wrapped its Slash Harkens around the Azura, ending its flight and shot it with a VARIS shell. The Sword Shield stopped most of the attack, but the explosion did some damage.

The Nemo was fighting the Shinkiro. The Shinkiro had stopped the Nemo's Blonde Knives, but it was difficult to fight back, since the Nemo was very aggressive, forcing the Shinkiro into a defensive stance. Lelouch decided to try out a new plan and dropped the Shinkiro's shields, as expected, all six Blonde Knives came after him, Lelouch then fired the Chest Laser and the Blonde Knives scattered, but the Laser was stopped by the MVS Katana.

"As expected, those harkens of yours are powerful, but they're easy to deflect when you fire all of them at once. I know your weakness" said Lelouch.

"Shut up, you weren't fighting with all you've got. If you were, that laser would've been aiming for my chest rather than my arm" replied Nemo.

The battle was going on for a long time, the Sutherlands were destroyed by the Ganymede, while everybody else were forced to land and fight on ground, since their Float Systems had run out of energy.

The Azura had finally managed to pin the Lancelot, it raised its sword for the finishing blow.

"I won't let you kill him!!!" yelled Nix as she forced the Odin down, and fired a Hadron Blast at the Azura.

The Azura easily dodged the slow attack and had jumped and leapt up onto the Odin.

"Ah, there's a free Code in here" said X.X. as he used the MVS Knife to cut open a hole, and grabbed a glowing sphere.

"X.X., did you obtain another Code?"

"Yes Nemo, quickly, there's a Thought Elevator near here"

The Azura and Nemo then ran away from battle, but with the others on their tail. Meanwhile, Nemo was calling Kallen.

In Nunally's voice: "Kallen, Lelouch is here in Africa and has attacked Brother and I. Listen, I think he intends to kill us. Help me!!!

"We got a host"

Eventually, X.X. and Nemo reached the Thought Elevator. Kallen also made it and was fighting the Lancelot and Shinkiro. X.X. had gotten the A-Code and put it against the Eclipse Door on the Thought Elevator. The Code glowed red, then blue, then it was absorbed into the Eclipse Door.

"Kallen, grab this thing, quick" said Nemo, still posing and Nunally.

"_What's going on here? Schneizel and Nunally were fighting in Knightmares, so how were they in danger? It doesn't matter, I owe Nunally for keeping me alive when I was captured"_

Kallen had exited the Guren, and ran to where X.X. and Nemo were… and touched the Eclipse Door. She let out a shreak, then fell to the ground.

"The Seal weakens even further" said X.X.

"Shirley, capture them, we can end this now" said Lelouch.

Just then, there was an earthquake, and they saw 6 red lights shoot up across the sky, and a bomb of red energy fell on their area.

"Everybody, retreat, we can't fight them in this condition" said Nix.

The Lancelot, Ganymede, Shinkiro, and Thor Sieg had retreated and boarded the Odin, then departed.

"I win" said X.X.

_**Onboard the Odin**_

"What were those things?" asked Lelouch.

"They're called the Mythos, the guardians of the Tetra, they're the weapons that defeated and sealed X.X. and his soldiers 7000 years ago" answered G.G.

"It seems that when X.X. weakened the Seal even further, the Mythos were released as a safety mechanism incorporated by the Tetra, however, only somebody who is a descendant of the Tetra can control them" said Nix.

"Are there any descendants of the Tetra left?" asked Shirley.

"There are two, one is Suzaku, and the other is Kallen"

"Oh shit" said Lelouch.

"What?" asked Suzaku.

"Kallen, she was there when X.X. and Nemo weakened the Seal"

"Then that means"

"They now have control over the Mythos" said Shirley.

"Wait, can't I also control them?" asked Suzaku.

"No, you have an active Geass Command. The Mythos were programmed to ignore the orders of Tetra who had a Geass Command, since there was a chance that they might use them for evil" said G.G. "Even with Jeremiah's Geass Cancellor, it won't work"

"Then what about Kallen, I've used my Geass on her before" said Lelouch.

"But she has somebody possessing and controlling her mind, so to the Mythos; she'll have a mind that's never been tampered with Geass, and the genetics of a Tetra" said G.G.

"How dangerous are these Mythos?" asked Sayoko.

"Very dangerous, yet it's strange. There was supposed to be 8 Mythos, but only 6 were released, I wonder…" said Nix.

_**Onboard the Damocles**_

"Welcome back into the fold…Carminus" said X.X.

"It's good to be free from that awful prison" said Carminus. "And to be in the body of a descendant of the Tetra, I am so lucky.

Kallen's hair had turned from a deep red, into a pale white with red streaks in it, and her eyes shown an unnatural red.

The Mythos were hovering in air around the Damocles, their swords drawn. They were similar in appearance. They all had large, bulky plate armour mounted on their shoulders, chest, and legs; they wielded a two-pronged sword in one hand, a round shield with the Geass sigil crest on it, kept a large handgun holstered on their hips, and floated mysteriously with no apparent Float Units. Each Mythos had their swords drawn and kneeled before Carminus.

"I, Kallen Kozuki, accept the heritage of the Tetra, and command thee to-

"Obey me"

**----------------------**

**Hello, I'm pretty sure you hate me for doing all this crazy stuff to Kallen and the others. I have no idea what C.C.'s real name is, so I just used Nix=Snow in Latin, and Cecaniah=A character in Norse mythology. Mythos I got from the word 'myth', and Carminus=Crimson.**

**Remember, the Tetras are the ancient civilization from 7000 years ago, and X.X. was a Tetra who started everything. If the seal is 100% broken…they're screwed. The Black Knights are allied with X.X. and they think he's Schneizel.**

**Just clearing some things up, don't want to confuse anybody.**

**----------------------**


	12. Dawn

**Code Geass: Infinity**

**Chapter 12: Dusk**

**-----------------------**

**Sorry I haven't updated, school's a pain. Anyway, please read and review**

**-----------------------**

"_My fellow members of the UFN, Britannia has refused to seen the error of its ways. We had tried to negotiate with Emperor Lelouch, but we were attacked unjustly. As such I beg you to rally together to fight against Britannia, my country, to save it from this tyrant of an Emperor"_

"That's how you motivate the masses" said X.X.

"You did a pretty good job; those fools are nothing but pawns to be used by anybody who's smart enough. Humans are so pathetically short-sighted." said Carmius.

"Don't forget, I get to kill that Lelouch guy. I won't forgive anybody who looks down on me; I'll make him pay for the humiliation I suffered" said Nemo.

"Unfortunately, you won't get that chance; the Mythos have found the Odin" said Carmius.

_**Odin**_

"…_to save it from this tyrant of an Emperor-_

"So it looks like X.X. has rallied public hatred of Britannia, and is using footage of our escape from Japan as propaganda" said Lelouch.

"What's his goal, why's he doing all of this?" asked Shirley.

"I think…-

_-"Suzaku, Lelouch; the Mythos have found us"_ said Nix.

00000

The Mythos were closing in the gap between themselves and the Odin. The lead Mythos took out its gun and fired. The shot was caught in the Blaze Luminous surrounding the Odin, but with the other Mythos closing in, the Odin was forced to run rather than fight them.

"Nix, take us under that cliff" said Suzaku.

The Odin had flown under a cliff jutting out from the land over the sea. The Mythos were close enough to use their swords. One had attacked the Odin, and the Odin spun around. The sword destroyed the Blaze Luminous surrounding the Odin, but had also allowed the Odin to take the offensive. The Odin opened up its portholes and fired two Hadron Blasters at the Mythos, the cliff collapsing on them simultaneously; there was no escape.

"Did that finish them?" asked Jeremiah.

The Mythos appeared shattered and crushed, but then started pulling themselves together, recombining into their original forms, they still had some damage from the Blasters, but were soon regenerating to their prime.

"Shit, they have regenerative capabilities as well as monster-like strength. The Odin's shield systems are down, it won't hold much longer, we have to make a run for it"

"I'll fight them" said Suzaku.

"Suzaku, are you crazy? The Lancelot Albion may be more powerful, but those enemies can't be killed by conventional weapons, we have to run and plan our attack" said Cecile.

"You saw how fast they can move, and the Odin won't be able to fend off another attack. If the Albion can give some cover for you guys to get outta here, then I'll be the one to be the decoy"

"Suza-kun, don't do this-." started Shirley.

-"Let him go" interrupted Lelouch.

"Lulu?"

"I understand Suzaku's idea, and we have no other choice but to believe in him"

"Thank you, Lelouch"

"Just don't die…"

"Like if you'd let me, don't forget about my 'Live' command"

The Lancelot Albion had been deployed and engaged the Mythos. It sliced through the slower and weaker monsters, but their regenerative capabilities soon made the battle difficult for Suzaku. The Albion was slowing down due to Suzaku's fatigue, but the Mythos seemed to have unlimited energy and attacked whenever Suzaku showed an opening. Worse still, the Guren SEITEN had flown and was preparing to finish the job and kill the weakened Suzaku.

The Mark Nemo was battling Shinkiro again while the Thor Sieg fought with the Azura.

Though Lelouch and Jeremiah could handle the others, Suzaku was less fortunate. The Mythos had landed on the ground, and stabbed their swords into the ground, creating a Tetra symbol (Geass symbol with a cross on top of it). A powerful surge of light opened up, and enveloped the Albion. The Guren charged its Radiant Wave Surger, prepping a blast to finish the job.

_**In Suzaku's Mind**_

_What's going on? Am I dead? Is this the end? Every part of my being is saying to live, but it's impossible. I can't see anything, just fog and emptiness. I guess I'm going to disappear, right here and now. I hope that the others make it…_

_No! You won't disappear._

_Nix had appeared through the mist._

_Nix… what do you mean, I'm dead._

_You're not dead yet. You're still caught between the chasm between death and life, if you choose so, you could still go on._

_Why? Is there any reason for somebody like me to live? I've done terrible things, I'm a horrible person; I want to die._

_Do you believe those words?_

…

_You've changed, ever since re-uniting with Lelouch and the others, your smiles aren't motivated by your past, but by your future. Though you seek atonement through death, you don't want to die._

_What could I do now? X.X. has the Mythos and the Black Knights at his control, it's impossible._

_No it's not. I've seen battles like these, and I know more than anybody the power of the human will. No matter how small and insignificant a human may seem, their hearts are large and limitless; that's what decides the outcome of war; whoever wants to win more._

_You think I should go back?_

_Yes, your life could mean something; you've got to choose right now: do you want to seek atonement through death and sleep, or do you wan to wake up and live?_

_I have to choose? What about my Geass Command?_

_You're near death, Geass Commands are canceled near death._

_So you're saying it's my choice?_

_Yes_

_I want to see Euphie and tell her how much I love her, I want to see my father and tell him how much I'm sorry; but I can't face them if I just give up and leave my friends behind.-_

_-I WANT TO LIVE_

_**Real Life**_

"Now die!" said Carmius.

The Wave Surger fired towards the pillar of light, but was deflected while the pillar was destroyed. The Mythos looked up at the two Knightmares.

"I choose to live!!!" said Suzaku. The red glow around his eyes flickered, and then broke.

"Your pathetic wills mean nothing" The Guren had moved in to grab the Lancelot, but was thrown off by the Slash Harkens.

"You wouldn't understand. People like you will never see the heart behind our actions" The Lancelot had fired a shell from the VARIS and had almost hit the Guren; too close for comfort.

"I don't care what you feel, it will all go away, you'll crumple and die" The Guren fired its rockets.

"I thought like you once before, thinking that wills means nothing. But I was wrong, feelings are real and they won't die, even if the human dies" The Lancelot dodged and retaliated with another VARIS shell.

The Guren activated its shield, but the shell had broken through the shield and damaged the arm which held the Radiant Wave Surger. "Damn. Mythos, attack the White Knight and bring me his head"

The Mythos had risen into the air and drew their swords. "You guys, I can hear the voice of your feelings. This isn't right; so STOP"

The Mythos halted, struggling, but were still.

"What are you idiots doing, KILL HIM!"

The Mythos attacked.

"Mythos, I wish for you to do what your heart tells you to do. I order that on my Tetra ancestors"

The Mythos then spoke "We want to go" They then formed a six sided star, and impaled each other through the chest with their own swords, then exploded as a star was forced out.

"YOU ASSHOLE" The Guren charged but-

"Carmius, we're retreating" said X.X. from the Azura.

"What! I want to kill him" complained Nemo, but was quickly disabled by the Azura, then flew off.

"Till next time" The Guren also retreated.

_**The next day- Pendragon**_

"So Suza-kun, you're finally awake" said Cecile.

"What happened?" asked Suzaku.

"You fainted, and then Jeremiah caught you and took you to Pendragon so we could heal your injuries. You've been out for 24 hours"

"Where's everybody, are they okay?"

"Everyone's fine. Lelouch had a few bruises and is with Shirley, Jeremiah is with Sayoko, and Miss C.C. just left a few minutes ago"

"Nix- I mean – C.C., she was here?"

"Yes"

Suzaku started getting out of his bed. He left and saw Nix sitting by herself on the yard outside the building.

"Nix"

"Hello, Suzaku"

"I wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving my life, I don't what would've happened if you didn't convince me to live on"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"But-."

"Now, I know I'm sexy, but you should at least be able to understand the difference between dreams and reality"

"Was it all just a dream then?"

Suzaku walked away. While Nix gave a small smile.

"I'm glad he's alive, but I'm not his girlfriend. You shouldn't assume things G.G."

_**Onboard the Damocles**_

"Why did we run away? With the three of us, we could've killed them" said Nemo.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I've found it" said X.X.

"Hellooo, Nemo just asked you why we didn't just off those losers"

"I've found the ultimate Mythos, the one that sealed. It was released in a seed-like form when that Kururugi boy killed the other Mythos. The last and most powerful of the seven

Omega

------------------------

**I updated (finally), and I am beat. Still I de-emo'ed Suzaku (which as we all know is very difficult to do, even in fanfiction) Please Review, if you don't, you'll hurt my feelings =,( Anyway, I hope I can update soon; later.**


	13. Absolution

**Code Geass: Infinty**

Chapter 13: False God

------------------

**I won't be able to update for about five more days, but when I do *gets shot* That's a secret you idiot. Please Read and Review *gets shot***

**-------------------**

"O-O-Omega" stuttered Carmius "That THING is still alive"

"Yes, I was surprised myself, I was sure it was destroyed last time, but it had simply been reduced to an embryonic form and was guarded by the Lesser Mythos. To think that the most powerful weapon in the World is in my possession" said XX

_**Imperial Vista**_

"Omega is the most powerful of Mythos, it has the ability to, temporarily, enter the World of C without being absorbed, and therein supplant it and force the World of C's power into the will of a single individual" said GG.

_**Damocles**_

"The last time it was used, we were sealed for thousands of years, and the Tetra were wiped out from the shock of Omega's activation, but now I will become-."

_**Imperial Vista**_

"If XX manages to activate Omega again, then he will definitely wish to become-."

-"…God"

"Fortunately, it takes at least three days for Omega to activate to the point of Absolution, so we still have time" said Nix.

"And if we fail, what happens?" asked Lelouch.

"We'll die, and the world will be under XX's control"

"Then we have to find where he's hiding out. Where do you think he is?" asked Shirley.

"The Black Knights have been associating with a strange type of aerial fortress. XX was the one that rallied the UFN against Britannia; it's possible that the fortress is where XX is hiding out, the Damocles" said Suzaku.

"Lloyd, Cecile, do you have a trace on the Guren SEITEN"

"Yes, it seems like Suzaku was right; the Guren is inside that fortress" said Lloyd.

"Then we move on the offensive, we cannot let XX activate Omega. We'll mobilize the troops and move in on the fortress. Suzaku, you'll lead the first wave and try to break through, Shirley will support you. Once you thin out their numbers, my group will break into the fortress and take control of it"

_**The next day, the sky over Japan**_

The Lancelot Albion led a small group of Vincents and started breaking through the main forces; the Ganymede was also leading a large group of Sutherlands. The Lancelot easily broke through the Akatsukis and Alphas that were guarding the Damocles. However, once the main bulk of the Black Knights arrived, things were evened. The Guren had emerged and was now caught in a battle with the Lancelot. Without the Lancelot to lead them, the pilots of the Vincents were confused and most were struck down by the Shenhu when it arrived.

"So, the Black Knights have arrived to help out"

"_Suzaku"_

"_Yes"_

"_I'm sending Jeremiah in as backup, rendezvous with Shirley to reassemble your forces, then have Jeremiah break through the Damocles' Blaze Luminous._

"_Understood"_

"_Lord Lelouch!"_

"_Jeremiah?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I am currently engaged in battle, I can't lead the main troops"_

The Thor was facing down the Shenhu. The Shenhu tried using its wrist darts, but the Thor was easily able to outmaneuver them and responded with its own slash harkens. The Shenhu fired its Baryon Cannon to which the Thor also countered with its dual Hadron Cannons. They were stalemates in terms of firepower.

However, due to the strain on Li from using the Shenhu's 100% power, it was starting to weaken, a fact that Jeremiah took advantage of, and fired the Thor's harkens again. The Shenhu used its sword to catch the Harkens, and fired its wrist darts. They wrapped around the Thor and released a powerful electric charge. However, the Thor had grabbed the Shenhu's sword, which also disabled the Shenhu. Both Knightmares were forced to land, and their pilots stepped out.

_**Meanwhile**_

Lelouch was leading a group of Wards to the Damocles, but XX revealed the Damocles' original function.

"_Lelouch, it's FLEIJA!!!"_ said Cecile.

Everybody saw the pinkish, implosion bomb consume a large number of Lelouch's troops, and their own.

"_Suzaku, let's use the FLEIJA eliminator"_ said Lelouch.

Suzaku stopped his fight with the Guren, which retreated back to the Damocles, which was loading another FLEIJA. The Shinkiro and Lancelot were racing towards the Damocles, with the Ganymede providing backup.

Another FLEIJA was fired. Lelouch used the Shinkiro's Druid System to collect all the data and then program it into the special lance that would destroy FLEIJA, Suzaku picked up the lance, and then threw it at exactly the right time, stopping the FLEIJA and allowing the Odin to move within the Damocles' Blaze Luminous.

The three Knightmares broke into the Damocles, and started searching for XX. They barely saw a flash of purple, before dodging the Guren.

"You guys go ahead, I've got a score to settle with this one" said Suzaku.

The couple continued until they saw the Mark Nemo fire its blonde knives. The Ganymede deflected its attacks, and then retaliated.

"Leave this to me, Lulu"

The Shinkiro then proceeded alone, towards XX.

"_Guys, be careful" _thought Lelouch.

_**Farther into the Damocles**_

The Shinkiro had dodged an attack from the Tristan Divider, Lelouch was fighting Gino.

The Shinkiro's defense blocked almost all of the Tristan's attacks, save for its swords, which Lelouch had suspected had been refurbished to pierce the Shinkiro's shields. Still, they traded blow for blow until Lelouch had lost the Hadron Blasters underneath the Shinkiro's wrist, and Gino had lost one of the Tristan's swords, and its harkens. Lelouch decided to use a risky move.

He rushed at the Tristan, and then switched to Fortress mode and the Tristan did the same, they were flying very fast, each one trying to crash into each other. Lelouch decided to implement his plan; he transformed back into Frame mode and fired the crystal from the chest, and then simultaneously fired its chest laser. The Tristan had transformed into its Frame mode, but hadn't expected the crystal to come short. The many lasers that had been diffracted had blown away the wall behind the Tristan, making it stumble due to air pressure. Lelouch had fired the chest laser one more time, while the Tristan had mounted its last sword to its loose harken wire and fired it. Both Knightmares were destroyed, but the pilots ejected.

Lelouch had reached XX.

"Now, stop this madness!" said Lelouch.

_**Suzaku's battle**_

The Lancelot had fought the Guren on top of the Damocles. Both Knightmares fired their primary shots and traded rounds and insults. The Guren constantly fired its Wave Surger while the Lancelot's shields easily deflected its attacks. Both Knightmares then flew high and switched to close range; they took out their MVS's. Lancelot had lost an MVS, but had taken Guren's too. They resumed mid-range combat. This time, Lancelot was more offensive, firing as many VARIS shells as it could, but Guren was too fast.

Eventually, the Guren had run out of energy for its Wave Surger, while the Lancelot had in turn run out of energy for its Blaze Luminous. The Lancelot had cut the Guren's wings with its MVS, while the Guren had in turn yanked off the Lancelot's too. Suzaku grabbed its own wing and threw it at the Guren, while firing a VARIS shell; it had overloaded the Wing Blaster system and fired energy shrapnel all over the Guren, forcing it into submission.

The Lancelot had continued through the route they were using to find Lelouch.

_**Shirley's battle**_

The Ganymede was fighting with the Mark Nemo. The Ganymede was forced to constantly dodge the Nemo's aggressive attacks, and couldn't find any opening in its attack patterns. The Ganymede was redesigned for close-combat, but as long as the Nemo kept her at bay, Shirley and GG couldn't fight back.

The Ganymede finally found a weakness in the Nemo. Its attacks were fast and powerful, but they also had a rhythm to them. Exploiting this weakness, Shirley was able to predict the Nemo's next attack and sever one of its Blonde Knives but was forced back by its MVS. The Ganymede fired shots from its Hadron Blaster, but they were too weak and kept getting repelled by the Nemo's MVS.

"This is hard, I don't think we can win" said Shirley.

"We'll win" said GG. She ejected Shirley, and then rammed the Ganymede into the Nemo. Naturally, it got stabbed through by the Nemo's MVS, but had fired a point-blank shot from the Hadron Blaster, and held on to the Nemo to prevent it from evading. Realizing she couldn't dodge, Nemo ejected. Both Knightmares exploded; Shirley started looking for Lelouch.

_**Current Situation**_

"You want me to surrender, that's a really good joke" said XX.

"You've lost XX, once we reveal your plans to use Omega to take over the world; they'll seal you into a dark hole where you'll never see the light of day again"

"Ah yes, Omega. You're quite lucky Lelouch; you get to see its activation"

"What are you talking about? You need to wait 3 days before you can activate Omega"

"Not exactly, yes, it does take 3 days for Omega to reach its Absolution; however, I've found a way to fuse my Master Code into Omega"

Lelouch pulled out a gun and fired.

"Ugh, that won't work"

XX pressed a button, and a capsule with a seed-like organism suspended within, was raised.

"Say hello, to your new God"

XX broke open the capsule, and ate the Omega seed.

The change was instantaneous; white lines started appearing over his body, and a white bubble surrounded him, and spread outwards, throwing back Lelouch. Then, the Damocles started to have white vein lines running over it. The Lancelot ripped open the ceiling and picked up Lelouch and put him in the cockpit.

Both sides had declared an official retreat, Knightmares and vehicles retreating to opposing sides.

However, the Damocles continued to 'grow' with white light, until it had created a large dome encompassing 50 kilometers. Two Geass Sigils had appeared; one normal, one inverted. They mixed together to form an X on the dome.

XX hijacked the radio lines to reveal his new form. His hair was gray-silver, his eyes shone with an awful power. His body seemed to glow, as if there was a fire underneath his skin.

"My name is XX, and I am now your God. Black Knights, you have served your purpose; and you Lelouch, you have been a hindrance for the last time.

White Mythos had begun to move out of the dome and chased back both Britannia and the Black Knights

_**Back on the Odin**_

"I had no idea XX could do something like that" said Suzaku.

"You saw his powers, how can we defeat something like that. Kallen and Nunally are still possessed. What can we do?" said Shirley.

"XX is the source of Geass and Code. His true body has rematerialized due to Omega's power. If you can kill XX, then you can free everybody" said Nix.

"That's a lot more difficult than just saying it" said Lelouch "How are we supposed to defeat that sort of thing anyway"

"We have to use the Final, Hidden Mythos" said Nix.

"Infinity"

----------------------

**Only two more chapters after this, I'm excited. I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy at some points, but I'm really tired. I'll update the 2****nd**** to last chapter on Sunday, then put up the last chapter after Christmas. Pleae Review**


	14. Infinity

**Code Geass: Infinity**

Chapter 14: Infinity

**--------------------------**

**Awesome reviews, thank you. This is probably the shortest Author note ever. On to fanfiction.**

**---------------------------**

_**Onboard the Odin**_

"Infinity, what's that?" asked Lelouch.

"It is the only thing that can defeat Omega, but it was never used; and nobody knows where it is now" answered Nix.

"How are we supposed to find something like that" asked Suzaku.

"It's supposed to show its presence, after Omega has been activated; essentially, it is the counterbalance; a failsafe for this sort of situation"

"_Lord Lelouch"_

"_Yes Jeremiah!"_

"_The Black Knights, they wish a temporary truce and discussion"_

"_Do they think now, after everything that's happened they can trick me into getting captured again-."_

"_I have captured the Commander-In-Chief, Li Xingke, so we have some protection"_

"_Very well then"_

Lelouch had joined a meeting with the core members of the Black Knights aboard the Ikaruga. Jeremiah had accompanied him, but stayed outside the meeting room. Altogether, the meeting room held Ohgi, Tohdoh, Kaguya, Tianzi, and Tamaki.

"Hello Ohgi-san" said Lelouch in perfect Japanese.

"Lelouch" replied Ohgi.

"I half-expected you to say Zero"

"You're no longer Zero in our eyes, you traitor"

"Unless my memory's been messed with again, I believe you were the ones who were pointing guns at me"

"Enough!" said Tohdoh.

"So, what was it you wanted to discuss? Me being Zero, or Schneizel's plans" asked Lelouch.

"Both, we want the truth, now" said Tohdoh.

"Where shall I begin?"

"How about: pretending to help the Japan Liberation Front, and then turn them into a living bomb"

"And utilizing the deaths of a bunch of terrorists to weaken the enemy"

"These are human lives, not chess pieces Lelouch!" said Ohgi.

"That didn't seem to matter to you when you were fighting Britannia"

"What about your Geass; you've been using it to manipulate us and bend us to your will" said Kaguya.

"There was no need to use it"

"What!"

"My Geass has a certain one-use limit to it, meaning I can only use it on a single person once, and then they become immune to it. Check your memories for anything missing or out of place, and you'll find that I have not tampered with your wills"

"What are Schneizel's plans?!" asked Tianzi.

"Didn't he say it over the world, he thinks he's God"

"Don't shit with us. You know what he's doing, and you're going to tell us or else-." started Tamaki, but he was cut off by Lelouch.

"Idiots! Are you really as stupid as you sound! Rather than trying to keep me here, you should be trying to fight XX"

"Who's that?" asked Kaguya.

"…I don't have time for this. _Jeremiah, we're leaving"_

"_Yes your Majesty"_

"The reason why you continue to be manipulated so easily is because you keep on relying on somebody else to tell you what to do. Just like Britannia"

Lelouch and Jeremiah left the Ikaruga and returned to the Odin.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Nix.

"Lousy, as expected" answered Lelouch.

"Anyway, have you found Infinity yet?" asked Suzaku.

"No, I don't know its exact location. Only GG knew, and she's stuck inside Omega" said Nix.

"Kamine Island, the place where the Thought Elevator that brought us to the Sword of Akasha lay; now that I think about it, maybe Charles and VV were using the Infinity as a power source to destroy the World of C" said Lelouch.

"That's possible. Still, there's no guarantee that after we activate Infinity, it'll have enough power to stop XX"

"We don't have much of a choice" said Shirley.

"Lelouch-sama" said Sayoko.

"Yes"

"We're being attacked by those white creatures"

Outside, creatures made of white energy started chasing the Odin. Their bodies were weapons, often releasing their own body fragments as a weapon.

"Dammit, we don't have the Shinkiro or the Ganymede; the Thor is too damaged to move, and the Lancelot is missing half of its weapons and equipment" said Lelouch.

"Nix, can the Odin outmaneuver them?" asked Suzaku.

"No, its energy filler is almost used up after that last battle"

The Light Creatures then moved in together and gathered their power around a single point, firing the blast and shattering Blaze Luminous around the Odin.

"They're going to fire again!" said Shirley.

The Light Creatures charged for another attack, but split up after a rocket almost hit them.

_"Damn, these Akatsukis are a lot more difficult to pilot than you guys make it seem"_ said Ohgi from an Akatsuki Jikishinayo.

The Zangetsu rushed at a loose Light Creature and bisected it with the Seitdotou.

_"Actually, for your first time, you did pretty well"_ said Tohdoh.

The Ikaruga then fired its Hadron Cannons and wiped out the remaining Light Creatures

"Excellent shot Minami-san" said Kaguya.

"Thank you, Sumeragi-hime"

"_Zero, we may not trust you entirely, but we believe that you're the only one who can stop Schneizel" _said Ohgi.

"The Black Knights are…" started Suzaku.

"_Suzaku!"_

"_Yes, Tohdoh-sensei"_

"_Heh, I'm not 'sensei' anymore. You've got to use this chance we're buying for you, protect Zero"_

"_I will"_

"Nix, hurry on to Kamine Island" said Lelouch.

_**An hour later**_

The Odin had reached Kamine Island, and landed. The Lancelot Albion and Thor Sieg were repaired and ready to fend off enemy forces. Shirley, Lelouch, and Sayoko had gotten off and were walking towards the chamber that held the Thought Elevator.

"Aghhh!!!" screamed Lelouch.

"What's wrong Lulu; is there something wrong with your eye-Agghhh" said Shirley.

Lelouch opened his eyes, revealing that his Geass sigils were showing, even through Nix's special contact, Shirley's Geass was also active, but fortunately, not in effect; she could still supress its actual ability.

"This is definitely the place" said Lelouch.

They continued walking, until they found the Thought Elevator, humming with energy. The group tried walking forward, but an invisible force-field stopped all but Lelouch from going forward.

"I'm sorry Lelouch-sama, but it seems you'll have to go it alone" said Sayoko.

"WRONG!!! Lulu's not alone anymore, right. You've got all of us to look out for you; so that means you've got to come back, right!" said Shirley.

"Right"

Lelouch walked towards the Thought Elevator, and disappeared.

0000000000000

He was taken back into the realm of the Sword of Akasha, except the temple was missing, and there was just a large stone stage, almost like a sparring ring.

"WHO'S THERE!!!" bellowed a booming voice.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, who are you?" replied Lelouch.

"MY NAME IS OF NO IMPORTANCE. TELL ME, WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!"

"I seek the Mythos Infinity"

"WHY; YOU WIELD A GEASS, SO THAT MEANS YOU ARE ASSOCIATED WITH XX!!!"

"That's the person I'm trying to stop!"

"I SHALL JUDGE YOU, TO SEE WHETHER YOU ARE WORTHY OF WIELDING THAT POWER"

Lelouch felt a hot needle pierce his mind. The memories of his lifetime flashed before him. His life as a prince of Britannia, Marianne's assassination and Nunally's condition, Suzaku and the Second Pacific War, Ashford Academy, his meeting with Nix, The Black Knights, Euphie's Massacre, Shirley…it went on…until Lelouch was on the floor, exhausted from the mental probe.

"I'VE SEEN YOUR MEMORIES, TELL ME, DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE YOU ARE WORTHY OF HAVING INFINITY'S POWER; YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW WHAT POWER DOES TO THOSE WHO WIELD IT RECKLESSLY"

"I…don't want to…lose anymore…OF MY FRIENDS!!!"

"HMM?"

"I've seen…my favorite half-sister die…my real sister and friend are possessed by evil monsters…and Shirley's suffered so much…If you've seen my memories, then you know what I'm after. I want the power to defeat XX…to save everybody"

"AND IF I REFUSE TO COMPLY WITH YOUR REQUEST! WHAT WILL YOU DO?"

"Then I'll use my Geass to force you out to, fight you, and take Infinity by force!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, GOOD ANSWER…I didn't expect that answer"

The mist surrounding the stage cleared, revealing a Lelouch doppelganger. He had Lelouch's face features and body figure, but had white hair, and was wearing an inverted version of Lelouch's emperor outfit, his eyes were also a blood-red color, with inverted Geass sigils.

"Who are you?" asked Lelouch.

"I was that voice you were talking to" replied the doppelganger.

"Then, will you give me Infinity?"

The doppelganger puched Lelouch, black energy trailing the fist; Lelouch flew back, and blood was dripping out of his mouth.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you"

"That power, was it…Infinity?"

"Yeah, scary isn't it. You said you were going to use your Geass, well what if it doesn't work against me, then what?!"

"I don't care…"

"What?"

"I don't care if you pummel me into the ground, if my Geass is powerless against you. I need that power…SO NO MATTER WHAT, I'LL DEFEAT YOU!!!"

"So you're willing to go that far then, YOU STUPID FOOL, NOTHING HAPPENS WHEN YOU DIE!!!"

The doppelganger rushed at Lelouch again, black energy flaring; but Lelouch kept calm, and stared at him.

"Even if you're willing to die, huh"

"Yes"

"You must really want the power of Mythos Infinity"

"I see, you must be…Infinity"

The energy disappeared, The Doppelganger started dissolving into a black shadow, and mixed with Lelouch's.

"Good observation, I shall grant you my power. But be warned, even I do not have enough power to defeat XX the way he is now, do you still wish to fight?"

"Yes, if your power isn't enough, I have my friends to fight with me"

"Heh, I think I kinda respect you, kid; good luck, and try not to get us killed"

00000000000000000000

"_Shirley, has Lelouch found Infinity yet?!" _asked Suzaku.

"_No, he's still inside the Thought Elevator" _said Shirley.

"_We have to get out of here soon, the Light Creatures are overwhelming the Black Knights and have reached us. Jeremiah and I can't hold them off forever"_

"_I know, but-wait, Suzaku, Lelouch is back!"_

Lelouch exited the Thought Elevator and broke the force field in front of him.

He looked the same, except his hair had a whitish tinge around the tips, and his eyes were red, with inverted Geass sigils.

"Let's go"

Lelouch released black wings from his back, grabbed Shirley and Sayoko, and broke out of the chamber and entered the Odin.

"_Suzaku, Jeremiah, return to the Odin"_

"_Yes sir"_

Once the two Knightmares had entered the Odin, Lelouch left and flew to the bow of the Odin. He released four energy whips that grabbed the edges of the Odin. His wings glowed black briefly, and speeded over towards XX's location.

_**Black Knights POV**_

"The Ikaruga can't fire the Hadron Cannons anymore" said Sugiyama.

"The Zangetsu is running out of power, and most of the Akatsukis are being forced to land" said Tohdoh.

"What do we do?!" said Ohgi.

Just then, a black blur speeded right past them, destroying all of the Light Creatures in sight. They could see it was heading for the White Dome.

The blur had smashed into the dome exactly where the 'X' was.

"Minami, can you get a visual?" asked Ohgi.

"Yes sir…it appears to be, Zero!"

_**Normal POV**_

Lelouch had slammed into the White Dome; he shoved his hands in, and ripped open a large gash. Wind started entering the gash, from his vision; Lelouch could see the Black Knight's Knightmares coming to back them up. His wings glowed again as Lelouch and the Odin entered the Dome.

From the top of the mutated Damocles, XX saw Lelouch breaking through.

"So, it would seem like he found Infinity. Nemo, Carmius, GG, entertain our guests, and kill them" said XX "Lelouch, this will be our-."

"XX, this is the-."

"Final Battle"

**----------------------------**

**So, did you like it? If you did, text 857 *gets shot* don't give away our number over the Internet you dumbass. Anyway, please read *neck gets sliced* and review *gets kicked in the nuts* or you'll hurt my feelings.**


	15. Finale

**Code Geass: Infinity**

Last Chapter: Finale

------------------------------------------

**This is it, the final battle between good and evil in my fanfic world. And for all of you haters who are wondering where I get my awesome ideas, the source of my power is…The Geass of the Author, mwahahahahaha *shoots himself***

**-------------------------------------------**

_**Inside the Dome**_

Lelouch and his team had broken into XX's dome and were preparing to take down the False God. Inside his Dome, things looked peaceful, though very surreal, almost like if there were monsters lurking in the very ground itself. The water was an aqua-blue, but seemed to ebb and flow; even with no wind. The trees were twisted and had a strange sense of beauty about them, but were very unnerving. The earth was black, and they could feel slight tremors beneath their feet, but nothing else was affected. The Odin was slowly being taken over by this world; starting to break down and fall into the ground; essentially, eaten. Everybody started to feel weak and nauseous, except for Lelouch. He spread his wings and released a black halo. Everything the halo touched turned back to normal, and the others were slowly regaining their strength.

"This is an extension of XX's body, if our wills are weak, even for a split second- we could end up absorbed" said Suzaku.

"Where is XX hiding?" asked Sayoko.

Everybody looked towards the center of the Dome. Right in the middle was the transmogrified Damocles. It no longer looked a fortress, it didn't even look mechanical. It was a large, sword shaped, pulsing organ. The 'skin' was white rock, and it looked beautiful, but awful as well. Up at the top was a glowing, star-like capsule.

"I would assume that's the Damocles, and where XX is located" said Lelouch.

He raised a fist, and it glowed with black energy, he released the same energy whips that flew towards the Damocles. A white barrier stopped the whips, but a small hole was made, which quickly healed.

"So it looks like we'll have to break in. Ranged attacks will do no good, and we've lost the Odin and our Knightmares; so we have to go on foot" said Lelouch.

The group had entered the forest, and soon found that they were lost. The trees seemed to be the cause, they shifted and moved ever so subtly, that it made the path almost impossible to discern. Lelouch was about to fly, until a white arrow almost struck him.

In the air was GG, except her Code was blue, instead of red, and she had a white, angelic wing over the right side of her shoulder. She had a white bow with a golden arrow. It charged and seemed to fire energy rather than real arrows.

"So, XX absorbed her" said Nix.

"Damn, I didn't want to activate Infinity's power so soon…" started Lelouch, but was cut off by Nix.

"No Lelouch, leave this to me, I'll hold her off while the rest of you find XX. If you can kill him, then this will end"

"Nix…" said Suzaku.

"Don't worry, I can't die; remember"

"But you can be absorbed, so be careful"

Nix had stayed behind to hold off XX, and the group was able to chop their way through the forest, and had found the entrance to the Damocles, but before they could continue, a white feather fell in front of them, and then exploded with effective force. Nemo had arrived, with a white wing as well, but with many more feathers.

"She found us too" said Shirley.

"Your Majesty, leave her to me" said Jeremiah.

"I'll fight too. I have to stop Nunally-sama from being used like this" said Sayoko.

"Thank you, Sayoko, Jeremiah"

"Hurry forward, Lelouch-sama" said Sayoko.

Lelouch, Shirley, and Suzaku had entered the Damocles. As the outside suggested, the Damocles no longer resembled a mechanical fortress, but a large living creature. Inside, there was a wide plain, the sky was blue, but seemed as if it was a mask, and something else lay in the skies. Their fear was realized when Carmius descended from the sky, the horizon turning a blood-red. Carmius had a white sword and two white wings over her right shoulder.

"Lelouch, I'll take care of her, you and Shirley get out of here" said Suzaku.

"No, I'm staying too, you'll need my help against her" said Shirley.

"Okay, I'm leaving. You guys have to live, understand"

"Yes Lulu" said Shirley.

Lelouch used his own wings to lift himself past the clouds and unto a solid platform suspended in midair; with no Float Unit present. When he looked down, he couldn't see Shirley or Suzaku, just a void. On the platform stood a marble throne, and XX; he had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What a shame, you have heard God's Word, yet you refuse. You have thrown away my light, and sided with Satan. Yet I am a merciful God, if you bow down before me and beg for forgiveness, I might consider sparing your life" said XX.

"You're not God; you're just a power-crazy deluded human"

"Ha-ha, Lelouch, you are so feisty, so rebellious. Well, if you're offering your life, I can't exactly refuse"

XX had gotten off his throne and spread four angelic wings. Lelouch spread his two black ones and both rushed at each other. Lelouch was using his dark powers to try and capture XX, but he was too fast and had the ability to teleport within, making it difficult to predict his next attack. This didn't stop Lelouch though; he wrapped his body in dark energy and fired it from his body. One of the pellets had hit XX, and formed a rope to Lelouch's hand. Lelouch grabbed and dragged him down, while simultaneously taking to the sky for a knee kick to the gut. XX had fallen down.

"There's no way…it could've been…that easy" said Lelouch.

He walked over to XX's body. XX got up with incredible speed and kicked Lelouch across the platform.

"Right you are Lelouch. Was that all the power you had absorbed from Infinity? Too bad it won't be enough"

XX's body began to grow; his hair grew longer, until it reached his legs. His limbs became more muscular. Two new, demonic, white wings spread from his back.

"This is…your Judgment!" said XX.

_**Nix's Battle**_

GG was firing golden arrows of energy at Nix. Nix was very advanced in combat, so she was able to avoid most of the arrows, but couldn't get close enough to fight GG. GG then revealed a new attack, she started firing three silver arrows at once, and they could home in on Nix. One of them almost hit her head, but Nix dodged and the arrow grazed her shoulder.

"That hurt, and I'm not regenerating" thought Nix "That makes sense; this is XX's World after all"

"CC…die" said GG.

She fired much larger arrows with chains attached that started drilling through any sort of cover that Nix tried to hide under; they could even drill through the ground. GG kept on firing these arrows, then had gotten a chain and used the light to illuminate the chains, they were surrounding Nix.

"My wrath will fry you alive" said GG.

The chains then started discharging electricity in their area; Nix was trapped, and couldn't escape. Already she could hear the countless ages go by…

_**Jeremiah and Sayoko's Battle**_

Nemo had lost any remaining sanity that was left in her mind. She either rushed at the couple trying to decapitate them, or scatter the field with explosive feathers. Jeremiah's cybernetic body was able to shrug off indirect explosions, but was still susceptible to a direct blast. Sayoko was able to dodge Nemo's unrefined attacks with grace.

"This would be easier, if we weren't fighting against Lady Nunally" said Jeremiah.

"Yes, there's something that just holds me back from using my full power" replied Sayoko.

"You guys, tell me, where's Lelouch, I want to kill him so badly I'm drooling. Where is he?!" said Nemo.

Nemo's wings then fired an omni-directional feather blast; no blind spot or way to evade the feathers. Jeremiah had taken a blast meant for Sayoko.

"How do we win against something like that?"

_**Suzaku and Shirley's Battle**_

Carmius proved to be a deadly foe; she could move at an incredible fast speed, Suzaku and Shirley could barely keep up and avoid the equally fast sword strikes. Suzaku's martial arts would be no good against somebody who wield a sword so expertly. Shirley was also getting tired; she was in good shape, but hadn't received the same training as everybody else and therefore tired out easier than Suzaku.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up, want me to go easy on you" said Carmius in a mocking tone.

"Shirley, get out of here, Carmius won't show you any mercy, and if you can't fight-."

"No, I have to fight for Lulu's sake, he's been fighting for our sake, and I have to do the same too"

Carmius noticed Shirley's weakening condition and started exploiting it, aiming for her instead of Suzaku.

_**Lelouch's battle**_

XX's Judgement form proved an obstacle for Lelouch. He moved with much more speed, even leaving behind after-images, and had great strength. Lelouch soon found himself tiring out. XX fired a large blast of white energy, Lelouch erected a black barrier, but it crumbled and the aftershock sent Lelouch sprawling on the ground.

"Just give up, you can't win. Not even the Tetra from 8,000 years ago could completely kill me, so what makes you think that a kid like you could even wound me, especially after I've become God"

"That doesn't matter, it doesn't matter at all"

"Hmm. What are you talking about; you should know by now that I'm the more powerful one. You tired yourself when you brought your friends with you into my World. Already my subordinates have probably killed them already"

"You're wrong"

"Hmm"

"I know my friends; they'll never lose to the likes of you"

Nix was slowly breaking free of the electrical shock

"They're strong; they have real power that won't be destroyed"

Jeremiah and Sayoko were standing

"You could never understand the bonds we share."

Shirley was fighting back

"That's why, here and now, I'll defeat you"

_**Nix's fight, resumed**_

Nix had escaped that electrical net and grabbed one of the arrows. As expected, she received an immense feed back, but she disturbed the current. GG fired more silver arrows. Nix was prepared and used the stolen arrow as a weapon to deflect the smaller arrows.

"You just don't know when to die" said GG.

She fired more electrical arrows, recreating the net from before, but when she was about to finish the circuit, Nix had leapt in the air and grabbed the arrow with her free hand. GG noticed what Nix's plan was to redirect the electricity back to GG. Nix had forced down GG, until she touched the ground. The electricity then immediately ground to her and knocked her out.

_**Jeremiah and Sayoko's fight, resumed**_

Nemo discovered that the couple was moving a lot faster, and that she was tiring herself out trying to hit them. She decided to use another Omni-strike. She released many feathers; however, Sayoko had used kunai attached to metal wire to catch the feathers. She threw the kunai to Jeremiah, who had sneaked up behind Nemo and caught the kunai.

"What are you doing?!"

The feathers exploded, creating a large cloud of dust.

"You fools, did you really think that I could be harmed by my own weapon" said Nemo.

"No, but you should look around you" said Sayoko.

Once the dust had settled, Nemo saw that there were chains attached to the wire. The chains had binded her and prevented the use of her feathers.

_**Suzaku and Shirley's fight, resumed**_

Carmius was confused as to why Shirley came running at her. Shirley decided to give it a shot and use her Geass. Carmius' vision began to get dark, and her others senses were likewise dulled, still, she was able to fight effectively, yet with decreased accuracy and speed.

"Shirley!" said Suzaku.

Shirley was tired, she was using her Geass to the maximum potential she could. But it wasn't enough.

"_Please Lulu, I need your help"_

Then Suzaku saw Shirley's left eye turn black and shine red, and then the Geass sigil appeared in that eye.

Carmius was starting to be weakened; she noticed that her movements had gotten sluggier, and that Suzaku seemed to be moving in super-speed. Then to her surprise, he split into six and performed a spin kick, knocking her out.

_**Normal**_

Lelouch was tapping deep into Infinity's power; the black energy was spread alongside his entire body. He was fighting XX with everything he had.

"You fool, why do you fight against God, your fate" said XX

"Even you…should understand, you used to be human too"

"What?!"

"Humans always aim for that small bit of happiness in their lives, for their futures. You wanted a future too at one point"

"God exists outside of time"

"But you're not God, that's why; I'm going to defeat you"

Lelouch took out Zero's Gun; using Infinity's power, he turned it into a large caliber, black handgun. He fired a shot, and instead of a bullet, there was a blast of black energy, one larger than the one that XX had fired.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed XX, he was enveloped in the black energy, then faded into nothingness.

"Is he finished?" thought Lelouch.

There was a large flash outside. The Damocles then started decaying, looking diseased, as if the true evil had come out. Lelouch and the others made their way back to the entrance to the Outside. Lelouch had grabbed everybody with his energy whips and flew them out of the Dome.

Once outside, everybody could see that the dome had started forcing itself up, and taking a humanoid figure. The X moved to its head, while the entire body solidified, revealing a knight-like creature garbed in white armor.

"This is my final Form, my Kami-form"

Lelouch had taken out his Zero gun and fired six consecutive shots with it. The blasts were powerful, but were neutralized upon contact with XX; Lelouch couldn't damage him.

Deciding on another tactic, Lelouch flew up towards XX and tried fighting with his fists, but he succeeded in doing nothing but annoying the behemoth.

"Lulu!!!" said Shirley as she ran over to examine Lelouch.

"Shirley"

Lelouch stood up and spread his wings again. He was injured and tired, he knew he couldn't win against XX directly, but he had to try something. He took off again, and flew towards XX.

"Everybody, let's give Lulu our power" said Shirley.

"How do we do that?" asked Suzaku.

"Just focus all your thoughts on Lelouch" said Nix.

Jeremiah took out his cell phone and called Lloyd, who was back in Pendragon.

"_Lloyd"_

"_Yes, Lord Orange"_

"_Tell everybody in Britannia to think about Emperor Lelouch. Now!!!"_

"_Well okay… but why?"_

"_Just do it"_

Sayoko had taken out her cell phone and called Kaguya.

"_Hello, this is Kaguya-hime, who is speaking?"_

"_Kaguya-hime"_

"_Sayoko-san"_

"_Please, Kaguya-hime, tell all the Black Knights to think about Lelouch-sama"_

"_Does this have anything to do with transferring our power to my husband?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Lelouch-kun is trying to take down that monster, but isn't doing a good job, even with his new power"_

Lelouch was fighting XX's Kami-form, and was currently trying to pierce a barrier. That was when he felt a strange new power flow into his body. He ripped open the barrier and parried one of XX's attacks. He took out his Zero gun and fired a concentrated laser shot, and was able to pierce XX through the heart.

"IF I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M TAKING THIS WORLD WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD WON"T BE KILLED, HE"LL CHOOSE TO DIE" said XX.

His body started glowing, he was going to turn the remaining power in his body to pure destruction, and kill everything.

"You coward!!!" screamed Lelouch as he fired another laser, but it was absorbed into XX's body.

"_Emperor Lelouch" _said Cecile.

"_Yes"_

"_According to the data we received, XX plans on turning his body into a bomb that will destroy everything the World"_

"_How do I stop him, he just absorbs my attacks"_

"_We think that if you're able to neutralize his energy with a strong enough force, they'll cancel each other out"_

After hearing this, Lelouch gathered all the energy the others had given him, and slammed into felt like his body was being torn apart by shark skin, but he couldn't relent. He then fell, he just couldn't do anymore.

"Lulu…" said Shirley, her body started to light up, and a pair of white, angel wings sprouted from her back. "I'll help you Lulu!"

Shirley caught Lelouch in midair, and started taking him back to XX.

"Shirley, I can't…do anymore"

"Who said you had to do everything alone"

Just then, images of Lelouch's happiest moments went whizzing through his head- his life in the palace before Marianne's assassination, times with Euphie and Clovis, his summer with Suzaku and Nunnally, meeting Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, and Nina; he realized that he was never alone.

"Shirley, I need your help. Can you help me?"

"Sure, I'm glad you asked"

Shirley took Zero's gun, and it turned into a white longbow. Lelouch summoned his darkness; while Shirley was glowing in light. Lelouch slammed into XX one more time, creating a large crater of black energy; simultaneously, Shirley fired a glowing, radiant arrow into the crater. A large column of darkness and light sprang in the air; they weren't harming each other, but joining forces to stop the evil.

"That light, Omega, have you betrayed me?" said XX.

A dark flash, And Then-

XX's Kami-form began to petrify, its body turning into stone. It started breaking apart, and fell into the chasm between black and white. All over, the shockwave was felt. Lelouch and Shirley landed.

"Agh" said Carmius.

Kallen, Nunally, and GG's bodies returned to normal.

"Looks like they've been freed, XX is dead now-." started Nix.

Nix gasped, the Code on her head folded inward, and then disappeared. Lelouch and Shirley's Geass eyes glowed red, then faded from their eyes. Jeremiah's blue Geass Cancellor glowed red too, and then faded from his cybernetic eye as well.

"It's all over…" said Lelouch, and then…he passed out.

_**Two Years Later**_

"Hey Nix, are you done freshening up, we're going to be late" said Suzaku as he waited at the base of the stairs.

"Sheesh, you're so uptight, who cares if we're just a few minutes off" replied Nix.

"We were a few minutes off an hour ago"

"Whatever, I'm ready in either case"

Suzaku and Nix left their house and were going over towards a house at the other end of their block. Along the way, they met Sayoko and a mostly restored Jeremiah (The only part of him that was still cybernetic was his face mask, though Sayoko said she thought it was sexy; in Japanese of course, so Jeremiah thought she was making fun of him) Due to Jeremiah losing important body parts during the Battle of Narita, they decided to adopt. Their children were the adopted Anya Alstreim, and Ventus Gainsgron, or GG as she was originally known.

A large TV in the middle of a store showed a picture of New Britannia. It was no longer the 'Holy Empire of Britannia' but now known in the UFN as 'The United States of the Americas". Still, most people preferred the name of New Britannia, only using the latter for political or formal occasions.

"_Today marks the Second Anniversary of the formation of the United States of the Americas. It started in 2018 a.t.b. after Lelouch Lamperouge, the 99__th__ Emperor of Britannia, ended the line of monarchy and established Britannia's first democracy. President Nunally vi Britannia will be attending this ceremony, as well as Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi from the United States of Japan; Head Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi; many members of the Black Knights, including Britannia-Japan envoy Kallen Kozuki, and CEO, Zero. Despite heavy security and public support, Lelouch Lamperouge still remains in modest hiding, not wishing to reveal himself or his wife publicly"_ said Milly Ashford. "You idiots better be at 3rd base at least"

"Uh, Milly" said the blue-haired camera-man.

"Yes Rivalz"

"You're still on live"

"Oh"

"Mail for Milly Ashford and Rivalz Cardemonde" said a random person.

"Who's it from?" asked Milly.

"No name, just 'Vice-President'"

Milly and Rivalz grabbed the letter and read it:

**Dear Milly and Rivalz, come to 0000, Washington Dr.**

"Let's go Rivalz" said Milly.

0000-_**End Special: Baby Shower**_

Lelouch and Shirley were waiting for their friends to show up. First came Nunally, Kallen, Ohgi, Villeta, and Kaguya; all of whom had business for the Ceremony. Then Suzaku showed with Nix, and then came Jeremiah and his family, as well as Gino, who decided to tag along. Finally, Rivalz and Milly made it.

"Wow senpai, you're really a smooth operator" said Gino, he had accumulated quite a bit of respect after the war.

"Gino, you really should-."

BAM, Lelouch got smacked upside the head by his pregnant wife.

"Lelouch, you shouldn't go around supporting male chauvinism" said Shirley.

Everybody started laughing while they saw scrawny Lelouch beaten up and thrown around. Except for Villeta, who had gone through childbirth herself, and she quickly shut up Ohgi with a glare that promised death.

"Who would've known you guys would have a baby shower on the same day as the Ceremony" said Suzaku.

"Yeah, if I didn't know how incompetent Lelouch was, I would've expected he did this on purpose" said Kallen.

The ceiling fell down and Tohdoh, Chiba, and Zero fell through. Zero removed his mask, and his identity was Li Xingke. He also brought Tianzi under his cape.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but Xingke forgot where your house was, so we've been doing this to avoid detection" said Tianzi.

"It's a party, so it's alright" said Shirley.

"Oh you let them drill a hole into our ceiling, but you beat me up over a misunderstanding.

SMACK

"This is not good, The Three Court Ladies have lost to a schoolgirl" said Kaguya.

"You sound disappointed" said Tohdoh.

"I just hope Lelouch believes in polygamy"

They could hear a fainty SMACK in the back of the house.

"This is very loud and noisy" said Nix.

"Yes, but it's a party so it's supposed to be this way" said Ventus.

"You two…recorded" said Anya.

"She's exactly like" started Ventus, but Nix ended her sentence "-I know, I know"

"Ahh, all this excitement is refreshing, I feel so light I could-." started Shirley, but her face changed, and she started having convulsions.

"Shirley what's wrong?" said Lelouch.

"My water broke"

"What does that mean?"

"Move aside Lamperouge, this is women talk" said Chiba.

"I think we should at least see what going on-." started Suzaku, but was hit by Chiba's glare, which was so like Tohdoh's, Suzaku got on the floor and started doing pushups.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeremiah.

"Sorry, force of habit. I trained with Tohdoh so hard, whenever I see a face like that, I just get-."

"Get what, Suzaku?" said Tohdoh.

"1-sir, 2-sir, 3-stop"

They could hear Shirley screaming from the other room, and many of the boys were scared.

"What's going on in there?" wondered Gino.

"Maybe Ms. Shirley was possessed by a demon, which would explain her terrible treatment of Lelouch" offered Xingke.

"Yes, and now the women are planning on sacrificing one of my virgin children to appease the spirit" said Jeremiah.

Sayoko came out, hit Jeremiah, and said" Lelouch-san, Shirley-san has just delivered your baby"

They could hear a car crash outside.

"A BABY" said Lelouch.

"Yes, Lelouch-tosan"

"Suzaku, what does –tosan mean"

"Father"

"Wow, I'm going to be an aunt, I've got to do all the things that we saw Milly's aunt do when we were staying with them. But I don't have another sister to make out with-." said Nunally, but she was quickly silenced by Milly.

"I could help" said Gino, but he was quickly beaten up, tied down, then gagged with a spike studded chain by Kallen.

"You're with me, you airhead" said Kallen.

"I wonder who'll be the Godparents" said Milly.

"We could do it Milly" said Rivalz.

"I know we're both Lelouch friends, but we need to be married to be Godparents"

Rivalz then retreated to a corner and playing house with the dolls that were given to Lelouch's child by Chiba.

Lelouch had entered the room, at first; he was met with guns by every female in the room, but after Sayoko appeared and said it was okay, they put their guns down.

Lelouch held his child; she had orange hair like Shirley, but his purple eyes. It was a touching moment, that was soon interrupted by every guy (excluding Suzaku, who was doing pushups after Nix had given him the 'Tohdoh look') asking who would be the Godfather

To make things even worse, Tamaki had barged in their house since he arrived late and had bought booze. Mistaking him for an intruder, Kaguya grabbed Tamaki and did something terrible (which I cannot put in words, lest I be sued for disturbing writing). After recognizing Tamaki, Kallen put him right, but Tamaki would never be right again.

"Thank you for teaching us girls your kunoichi jutsus during Shirley's labor, Sayoko-san" said Kaguya.

"No problem, I noticed that Shirley-sama had lost much strength due to labor, so I wanted to show her moves to protect herself"

After hearing that statement, the guys wisely stepped five feet away from the women, and two inches near a weapon…just in case.

Lelouch was starting to tear up, so the others decided to leave them alone.

"She's beautiful" said Shirley.

"Just like her mother"

"What should we name her?"

"We'll name her…Dawn. She's our dawn as well, waking up from our dark past, and entering the light of the new day. Remember what you said, back when I erased your memories, and started everything"

"How could I forget?"

_**The Day always comes again**_

**---------------------------------------**

**End of Code Geass: Infinity**

**---------------------------------**

**Thank you; you've been a lovely audience, except for you in the ugly dress. lol . *Gives mic to other self***

**Thank you all for reading this FanFiction, and reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

***Give mic back***

**So please give us good reviews**

***Both share mic***

**Code Geass is the strict property of Sunrise**

***AK-47 goes off***

**And character designs by Clamp**

**--------------------------------**


End file.
